Pick Your Poison
by 2lost4words
Summary: A continuation of the Fighting Princes: Loki and Tony storybook romance have to be put aside for the two needed to work together to regain Tony's throne. Dark magic will be used. Unthinkable bargains struck. And every move Loki makes to guarantee that he and Anthony will have their fairy tale ending could lead to a life of eternal suffering if he cannot answer one simple question.
1. Chapter 1

_OK LET'S START WITH THE NOTE FIRST_

 _This is a continuation of my Fic the Fighting Princes, so if you have not read that, I suggest you do so._

 _Also I wrote this for the FrostIron Bang and there is some lovely artowrk to go with it, I will add that later_

 _Lastly, I had some serious isses with my computer and lost many sections of my fic and had re rewrite scenes that were lost because I was a dummy and didnt save stuff to multiple places. I would love to come back some day and add more to Part II, the section that suffered the most from my issues, but I am please with how I handeled it since this is a fairy tale afterall._

I hope you all enjoy and if you did so, feel free o leave a review or message me. Thank you so much and enjoy!

* * *

 _Part I_

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was a young prince named Anthony Edward Stark. The kingdom he was destined to rule, Midgard, was a peaceful kingdom, mainly due to its advanced weaponry, which made it the strongest of the twelve kingdoms. Despite being the most intelligent person in the kingdom, the young prince faced many hardships. He lost his mother during childbirth and his father, well he treated him more like an heir than a son. But that was nothing compared to what would happen next._

 _When the prince was only fifteen his kingdom was under siege from an enemy kingdom that were called the ten rings and lived on an island in the vast sea. During the siege his father's hand, the Lord Obadiah, eagerly handed Tony over to the enemy. The agreement was that they would kill the prince in exchange for weapons, but the leader of the ten rings had a different plan. Since the prince was the creator of all the kingdom's weapons, he was going to keep him alive and force to make weapons for his own kingdom. But most of all, force the prince to make weapons that would be used against his own people. Finally when the time was right since he had to be careful in its construction and execution, the prince made a special weapon and armor and escaped from the island. He cross the rest of the ocean, and found himself in a land he had never been to before, the Kingdom of Asgard. A primitive land that was almost a years voyage from his own land, due to the crude boats the ten rings possessed._

 _While in that kingdom he learnt of a contest that could bring him home. King Odin had five sons: Thor, Steven, Robert, Clinton, and Loki, who would vanish every night. In the morning they would be in their beds but their armory was full of dulled and battle worn weapons and armor. Thus the king made this decree, if any person of noble blood could discover his son's whereabouts not only would they become a ruler of Asgard, but marry whichever son of their choosing._

 _Tony knew winning that contest was his only way home, but he had to be cautious. He was a foreigner and didn't know if whispers of his kingdom stretched this far across the seas. He kept his identity a secret and hoped despite not being able to, nor wanting to prove his noble blood that he could still compete in the contest._

 _Due to his ratty appearance the princes took pity on him and he was allowed to compete. During his three short days there, he was able to discover the prince's whereabouts; but something queer happened. Something that changed Tony's life and outlook on his current situation. He fell in love. In love with the youngest prince, Loki, who was using magic in an attempt kill his own brothers so to gain the crown. The Midgardian Prince offered the Asgardian a home and a life with him. But most of all, a country that they could one day rule together. Midgard. King Odin however, had enough of Loki's schemes and magic and ordered him to be executed for his treason. In exchange for discovering his son's whereabouts, he did offer Anthony a ship so he could return home with his knight, Sir Rhodey, who had spent the better part of four years searching for him and ended up a victim of King Odin's contest as well. Tony accepted the offer because he knew Loki was clever and that he would cheat death. That King Odin could never truly kill him despite the attempts._

 _And he was right. The moment after the execution, he and Sir Rhodey went to their ship to begin the journey home, and there he sat in one of the cabins. Loki was alive and well. Eager to start his new life with Anthony._

 _But that was not the end of the prince's tale, but just the beginning. For they had a throne and a kingdom to reclaim. And such a task does not come as easily as saying happily ever after._

Three O'clock!" Tony shouted as he moved the cannon to the right. The smaller boat was swiftly approaching and since it didn't have a white flag of surrender waiving, he could only assume that like all the other that came before it, it was on the warpath. They had been at it for three months, three very short months considering all things. Most of it was spent plotting his revenge. Maybe revenge was too strong of a word. His plan to overthrow the bastard who killed his father and attempted to murder him in order to regain his kingdom, Midgard, was the better technical term of what he was doing. But saying plotting his revenge did have a certain ring to it.

"Right." Loki said nodding his head in agreement. He closed his eyes, and with the same incantation he used the other times, he vanished from their ship and appeared on another. "Good evening gentlemen." He said the moment his body appeared on the other boat. The weapons that he quickly learned were called guns were not pointed at him, but he was prepared this time with an invisible shield. "I am here to inform you, as I did with your predecessors, that your true king." A smile curled on his lips as he said this. King. He. He is finally going to be a King. And he guessed Tony was too. In fact, the only reason he was going to be a King was due to his faux death and runaway engagement to the Midgardian. But still. King Loki. It did have a ring to it. "Has returned. So you can either claim fealty to him or suffer the consequences." There was a glimmer in his eyes that matched the darkening grin.

"Like hell we will." One of them shouted as they haphazardly aimed and shot at Loki. However the face of not just the soldier, but every soldier dropped when they saw the small ball stop in midair and fall to the ground.

"Anyone else?" He asked cockily? He began to pace around the deck, his shield still following him. He knew just like the other, these soldiers would follow suit and just attack him haphazardly. That they would not actually stop and think about their lives. About the option being laid before them. All they were was sheep. Sheep obediently following their shepherd. And all that following will do is lead them to their grave.

"Kill the demon!" he heard someone from the back shout.

"Honestly, demon?" Loki questioned with a sigh as be began the next incantation. One that would alter the shield so it rebound the ball back to the shooter, instantly killing them. "For all the civility and modernization your land has gone through, you still deny the fact that something stronger and more powerful exist than your feeble technology. Magic." Every soldier that had fired a shot, now laid dead on the boat. A shade of crimson was dying the pristine wood, and the sweet scent of their fading lives was intoxicating. It reminded him of who he was. Who his brothers and father made him be. The magic wielding tyrant who would stop at nothing to become king. But Tony. Tony found a way to calm the beast. To bring out the good in him. However with all the death he has been around. All the murders and blood that taint his hands. The monster has found a way to come out and play. And the best part was, Tony, his fiancée, didn't have a clue.

Loki finally took a moment to see how many men had not fired, those who still stood alive. Three. A new record. "Is what you speak true?" A slight effeminate voice came from one of the three still standing. The one who spoke took a few steps forward, and took their helmet off. Long red hair came down in messy tendrils. They wiped their hair out of their face showing that the soldier was in fact a woman. Upon closer inspection, Loki noticed that the armor she was in was slightly too big and the exposed parts of her face from the helmet didn't hold any of the same scars as seasoned veterans to the battlefield. "Is Prince Anthony alive?"

Vibrant red hair. Soft green eyes. The name of one of Tony's childhood friends popped in his mind. The Lady Pepper Potts. The formers king's charge. "Yes." Loki said slowly unsure. How to take her yet. While Anthony may be his, this former childhood friend may have always wanted more than that.

"Take me to him." She demanded as she approached Loki.

"Hold on Pepper." Another helmet flew off and the long brown hair fell perfectly in place. "We don't know this man. If what he speaks is actually true. Be reasonable."

"I thought you wanted to help me find him Maya." Pepper snapped shortly.

"You know I do. I care about Tony as much as you, but we can't make a hasty decision like this. Tony has been missing for what, five years? Are we really supposed to believe that he is back now?"

Loki started to zone out the ladies conversation as his brain tried to wrap itself around the name Maya. Maya. Another friend of Anthony's but not like Rhodey or Pepper. Like he, she was a child prodigy. A genius. Assisted him with his weapons designs. Made some of her own. The Lady Maya Hansen.

"I am speaking to you in earnest. Anthony and Sir James are safe on one of my ships." Loki finally spoke knowing that if Tony was going to succeed in his conquest, he would want these people by his side. "But if you wish me to take you to him, I suggest your third companion makes himself known."

An older man was under the helmet. He looked quite plain with the exception being his eyes. They were the most jarring golden eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of the butterscotch candies the kitchen staff used to make. His smile was kind and oddly humble. He bowed his head as a man who worked in years of servitude to royalty did. "My name is Jarvis sir. Edwin Jarvis. Former tutor to Prince, no, to King Anthony."

Loki figured these were the last. The only three in Midgard still loyal to Anthony. The ones that could assist them in killing the tyrant who stole the throne from him. They were the cavalry and several strategies were already forming on how to use them. A game of chess had officially begun. And he is starting bold. A move that most would never consider. He was no going to waste his pawns quite yet. He was going to start with his knight, knight to c3.

* * *

"Tony is it really?" Pepper attempted to keep her voice level, but a small crack could be heard at the end. Never mind the magic Loki just used to transport them, seeing Tony, toothy grin, with his messy hair and the lingering hints of a devil may care attitude; that was all that mattered to Pepper. Seeing him again. Knowing he was alive. Everything else paled in comparison to seeing him alive and well.

"Not tears I hope." Tony said, his smile refusing to fade from seeing the final three people who were most dear to him.

"Tears of relief." She said as her composure quickly returned to her. "But we must return to the castle and quickly. Obadiah will be relieved of your return-"

"Pepper?" Tony's voice changed in an instant. It sounded foreign. Older. And in a strange way, wiser. But there was an eerie darkness around it. A bitterness that surpassed any tone Tony had when speaking of his own father. It was unlike anything she had heard before. It almost scared her. Caused a chill to run down her spine. Made her actually question where he was and what happened to him. "What did Obadiah say about the night of the attack? What did he tell you?"

"Tony what does this-"

"Please Pepper. Humor me."

She wet her lips and began fidgeting with her hands. Everyone could tell this was something she didn't wish to relive again. The night everything in the kingdom turned upside down. "Obadiah and two of his personal guards came to my room. They said the castle was under siege. The guards took me to a safe room where the kitchen staff was hiding. I was there for hours. Everyone was so scared that we would be found and killed that no one even dared to breathe. The walls shook and we all thought we would be buried in rubble. But then. Then there was nothing. I don't know how much time passed, but the doors opened and the guards said we won. That it was safe once more in the castle. I looked for you, as did Maya. We ran down every corridor, opened every door, but then Obadiah found us. Pulled us aside. Said the king was dead and you. You were taken prisoner in the battle. That he tried to save you, but failed. His gun wounds were horrid. Still bleeding as he spoke to us. But he said he would not give up hope. That he had immediately sent parties to find you. But in the end, we know not what happened to those men, for they never returned. Rhodey, was the last man Obadiah would send to find you because there were whispers of more war breaking out. With your father dead and you taken prisoner and yet to be found, our allies dwindled. Midgard was considered the powerhouse of the twelve kingdoms, our weapons and armors were the best, bar none. With us weak, most of the other kingdoms feared the same fate would befall them. But others were taking it as an opportunity to take what little power we have left. They no longer wanted to be bowing to us, but us to them. Maya and Scott have done their best to continue your research. But with you and your father gone. Well, few in the kingdom take a women and a former thief heading weapons and armor development seriously."

Tony ran a hand through his long hair and the moved around to the scruff on his face. He paced for a few minutes as if he was still trying to process everything going on in his kingdom. That after being gone for five years, his kingdom was still mostly in one piece. But still, more wars, and with the neighboring kingdoms no less. He was only planning on fighting for his crown, not to have to also keep the peace between the other eleven kingdoms. It was more than he expected. And a part of him. A side of himself that he would never admit out loud, not even to Loki, was scared. What if he couldn't do it? What if he failed everyone? Caused their deaths. All he is trying to accomplish would be for nothing then. But he wouldn't let that happen. He is the smartest man alive. He would figure out a way to make things the way they were. All he needed was time; something that he didn't exactly have much of.

Loki saw the worry lines forming on Tony's forehead. That winning back his kingdom was more than just that. And even if he does win it back. Becomes king as he should. The neighboring kingdoms, may not want such peace. They have had a taste of what it's like to no longer be in Midgard's shadow. They want all the power, and will do anything to gain it. If he is to help his fiancée. To become a good king beside him, he needs to become stronger. Learn magic that he never has before. And a small part of him. The tiniest sliver imaginable, wanted his brothers. They were warriors, not he. They would know what to do in this situation. But they cannot help him. Not now. Not ever. He made them promise to stay out of his affairs. And when he does go back to Asgard, and he will, it will be as their equal, not the youngest living in their shadows.

Loki stepped towards his fiancée and linked his fingers into his and squeezed tightly. A way to tell him everything was going to be ok. That he would come up with a plan and they would accomplish what they set out to do. "Pepper." Tony finally said as he let go of Loki's hand. He walked towards her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Obadiah paid them to kill my father and me. He wanted the throne. Was planning it for years. But they kept me alive. Forced me to make weapons for them. They reminded me that every day when I was prisoner. That I was lucky. Should be grateful. They spared me my life when they were told to behead me. That when I made them enough weapons they would return to Midgard and kill Obadiah themselves. They tried so hard to convince me that they were doing me a kindness. Obadiah means to kill me and nothing will stop him. If he learns that you three have come to me. That puts you all at risk too. He will kill anyone to keep the power he has and I have to be the one to stop him."

"No." Pepper said shaking her head. "No. Obadiah wouldn't do that." She was in utter denial of everything Tony was telling her. "He loved you and your father. He sent so many knights and soldiers to find you. He could never."

"Lady Pepper it's true." Rhodey finally spoke up. "When I was searching for Prince Anthony, I came across one of their ships and learned the truth from them. In the Lord Obadiah's mind I was sent on a fool's errand. That they made the deal with Obadiah to get weapons. And to get those weapons. Their payment. It was to kill the King and Prince. But unbeknownst to Obadiah, they kept Prince Anthony alive. Were keeping him prisoner to make more weapons. But one night, he escaped and was probably died at sea."

"I don't understand." Pepper said looking past Tony to Rhodey. "Why would Obadiah want the king and Tony dead? And where have you two been all this time. And who is this?" She was pointing at Loki now. "And how can he repel bullets and appear out of nowhere. Not to mention transport us from one ship to another. None of this makes sense."

Tony let go of Pepper's shoulders, and walked back to Loki. They laced their fingers together and Tony squeezed his hand firmly. "This is my fiancée, Loki, former prince of a country across the seas called Asgard."

"Excuse me." Pepper said incredulously. "Can you repeat that? I thought you said he was your fiancée."

"He is." Tony said seriously.

"You expect me to believe that Obadiah made a deal with the Ten Rings, killed your father, attempted to have you killed, but instead you were prisoner to them, then you somehow escaped, and got yourself a fiancée?! All this. All this in the span of five years." Pepper's voice rose in the incredulity grew. "I know you're impulsive Tony. That you were one of the most powerful people in all the Twelve Kingdoms. But this I'm sorry I can't. I just can't." She was in a fluster now and turned around to face Maya and Jarvis. "Please tell me I'm not the only one having a hard time believing this."

"Honestly Pepper, this isn't the weirdest thing Tony has come up with." Maya finally said, her eyes finally drifting from the two men holding hands to that of her friend's eyes. "I'm not saying this isn't strange." She spoke slowly so to not step too hard on her friends toes. "But honestly, we have seen stranger, a lot stranger. Like that time with the black stallion in his room."

"A black stallion?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not as strange as it sounds." Tony said calmly, but the awkward smile was telling a different story.

"You and that Prince from the Xandar being in your birth suits was the only normal thing about that situation." Maya said with a cheeky grin. "I don't know how aware of it you are, but your fiancée had quite the reputation before his untimely kidnapping."

Loki laugh and smiled warmly. It was the first genuine warm expression he had given the three. A sign that he was slightly warming up to them, even if they were just chess pieces in his plans of he and Tony taking back the throne and ruling as kings. "Well, when I need a piece of blackmail to use against my fiancée you will be the first I turn to Lady Hansen." Loki put the charm on, but just enough to not raise any suspicion from anyone on the boat. Back in Asgard, Tony had never been on the receiving end or seen such faux pleasantries. No matter how hard he tried, Tony ignited something in him, forced him to show his true colors. His silver tongue always turned into a brick of lead when they held a conversation. Maybe that way why he fell for Tony. Why he fell in love. Why he wants to be a better man for him. Because he cannot hide who he is. And despite all he had done, Tony still loved and accepted him for who he was. If only Tony knew though what he was doing now. What he is doing for them. But more importantly, what needs to be done for both of their sakes.

"Lady Pepper, Lady Maya, if we are gone for too long, our disappearance may be made known." Jarvis quickly interrupted as his eyes moved towards the distant lands. It was as if he was expecting more boat to come. That the truth of who was actually on this boat was revealed and the lord Obadiah was finishing what should have been done years ago. "While you hunch was correct about King Tony being the one on this ship, we want no one else to make such assumptions. For if anyone finds out we will not just be putting our King in danger, but our own lives as well."

Pepper's eyes were hard as her head whipped back to look at Jarvis, but her eyes quickly softened. He was right. It would be foolish to stay here any longer. Especially if what they said about Obadiah was true. She just got Tony back in her life again, and she didn't want to lose him. Especially if it meant that loss was permanent. "Your right." She said with a sigh. "But how will we get in contact with Tony if something is happening in the kingdom. And where is he supposed to go. He obviously can't stay on this ship forever."

"We could poison him." Maya said slyly. "There is no one he trusts more than you Pepper. I could make the poison in my lab. Obviously when Dr. Lang and Dr. Killian aren't there." She said when she saw Pepper's shocked face transform into an eye roll. "And you could slip it in his drink or food. While the people are in morning heroic Sir James Rhodes." She moved her eyebrows up and down excitedly in his direction. "Could come back and say that he finally found Prince Anthony, who just like he thought was kidnapped by the ten rings and not killed. And finally after his long search and voyage, has finally brought him back home to assume the throne. The people go wild. Tony can be king. Everyone goes home happy." Everyone was silent at Maya's plan. "Well plan B was to have Loki here magically teleport you into Obadiah's chambers and kill him in his sleep. But I thought the one where Pepper and I turned out to be the true heroes of Asgard had more of a flare to it."

"No." Tony finally said quickly. "No." He repeated just as quickly again. "He made this personal. He killed my father. Attempted to kill me. He doesn't deserve a quick death. I want all the kingdoms. Hell, I even want Loki's kingdom talking about how I regained my crown for the next millennia. He tried to take away my life. Now I'm gonna take away his."

"Revenge Tony?" Pepper asked. "Is revenge really the answer?"

"I don't know Pep." Tony openly admitted without any hesitation. "But honestly, I don't see any other way around this."

* * *

Loki used his magic to transport Pepper, Maya and Jarvis back to the mainland and the three that still remained on the ship were quiet. Rhodey was keeping an eye out for enemy ships and Tony returned to his cabin in an attempt to plan out his next step. But Loki. His plan was already brewing. No, it was past brewing and it was ready for implementation. But he didn't know how Tony would react to it just yet. He knew that he alone could not convince Tony to go along with his plan, so instead of heading to the cabin below deck, Loki found himself climbing up to the crows nest.

Rhodey was sitting down, his legs hanging off the edge and separated by a single wooden beam. The spyglass was in his lap, but he was just looking in the distance at the mountain ranges where his home was. Loki sat down behind Rhodey, his own legs hanging off the edge. The direction he faced was eternal sea. But he knew that his own home was in that direction, even though he could not see it, and hoped he never would until he could finally prove his father wrong.

"You have a plan." Rhodey said breaking the silence. He and Loki didn't really talk much. The only thing connecting the two of them was Tony. The man they would both be willing to die for.

"Yes." Loki simply stated. His eyes were too focused on the never ending sea of blue.

"Why did you keep me alive?"

Loki was taken aback. Caught off guard. Something that rarely happened to him. And it was not the questions itself that surprised him. For the entirety of their voyage he was expecting this conversation. But not here. Not now. Not when a bigger and grander war was on the horizon. More important matters were at hand than something that happened a little over two years ago. Then again, this could be a test of trust. Rhodey was a knight of the highest order. He probably formed a close camaraderie with the other knights beside and under his command. He knew he could trust them no matter what in a battle. But Loki. Loki knew he had given the knight no such reason to trust him with something as valuable as his life. And it was not without good reason. Despite only knowing each other for a short while, Rhodey could see it as clear as day. The darkness that lurked in his eyes. He, much like the other contestants in his father's twisted game knew to be weary of him. That the fifth son was not to be underestimated. But unlike Tony who was able to banish the darkness lurking within by his sheer presence. Rhodey could see the small remnants of it when they were alone. The fragments that were trying to become whole again. But Tony. Tony always found a way to keep the pieces from connecting.

"Back when I stupidly entered you father's contest. When I tried to figure out where you and your brothers escaped at night and failed miserably might I add? Sleeping drafts. I mean. Come on. How did I not see that?" Loki chuckled briefly at the memory. The sleeping draft worked far too well. Tony and the Lady Natasha were the only ones who saw through that ruse. "Anyways, you could have let me die. There was no reason to save me. I was a stranger to your kingdom. You could have let the executioner behead me without a single drop or remorse. But you spared me. And I want to know why."

Loki wet his lips and closed his eyes. He inhaled the salty air and exhaled just as slowly. Despite imagining this conversation a million times. Despite having every word methodically planned out, a small part of him knew he should tell the truth. That this man was important to Tony. And the side that want to be good, good for Tony, knew he could not pull his usual stunts. "I found you intriguing." Loki answered honestly. "A man from an unknown land shows up on our doorsteps asking to compete. You refused to tell us how you came across our kingdom, or even that of you own. You were an enigma, focused solely on a mission. And you would do anything to complete it, even marry a person and in a sense, a kingdom that you know nothing of. I thought if I kept you alive you may be useful to me someday."

"And have I?" Rhodey asked without any signs of emotion. "Have I been useful to you?"

"If I had not kept you alive, I never would have found out Tony was a kidnapped prince. Been able to keep up with him in my father's game. And without you, I probably never would have fallen in love with him." Loki quietly whispered that last part and he didn't know why. Probably because of the word. Love. It was not one he could use lightly. For that emotion was still foreign to him. Something he was still learning how to do. For the longest time he wrapped himself in his self-made torture, believing love to be a fantasy. But now he knows of it. Believes he feels it himself. So actually admitting it out loud and to a man that is nothing but a chess piece in his own game, it was terrifying. "It was through our banter. Our constant need to outdo the other. To be the superior intellect that brought us together. And without you, I would have just been a bitter, bratty prince whose only solution to his problems is to kill and destroy. You brought Anthony and me together. So yes. You have been useful to me." _And still are._ Another voice continued the thought that Loki knew he shouldn't.

"Yah?" Rhodey sounded skeptical now, but there was also a hint of intrigue and pride in his voice now. "And how did I do all of that?"

Loki's tongue slithered between his lips again. Honestly. Truth. This was harder than he imagined. But there was also something relieving about it. Like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. One he had not felt until he succumbed to his feelings for Tony. "I came across a spell in one of my mother's books that allows me to see a person's memories. I had never used it before and knew not how taxing it could be on me. But with you in a catatonic state, it allowed me to perform such spell without the risk of being killed."

"You read my mind?"

Loki laughed, enjoying the worrying quaver in the knight's voice. "You needn't worry. The only scandalous and salacious acts I saw where those on Anthony's end. But I must say I am disappointed that you were not there for the stallion incident."

"That was once incident I was relieved to have missed." Rhodey said as his voice became light, and a small chuckle escaped. "I have seen Tony make a lot of stupid decisions. But I have also been there for all his brilliant breakthroughs. He has been through more than most his age. His mother's death, his father being murdered, being taken prisoner, seeing his own weapons used against him, trying to escape captivity, and now winning back his kingdom. A place he has not seen in five years." Rhodey moved from his spot in the nest and was now sitting shoulder to shoulder with Loki. "I know he puts on a good face. Tries to be strong. Not show any weakness. And typically he does everything he can to solve his problems on his own. But this. Winning back a kingdom where everyone assumes you to be dead. He needs you-"

"But you are not sure if you can trust me." Loki said interrupting the knight. He turned his head, and his own vibrant emeralds met the chocolate one's of the knight. He wanted to get his point across and he knew this was the only way he could. "And I have given you and many others little reason to. But I say this in earnest. I will not let any harm befall on Anthony. I will do everything in my power to keep him and his kingdom safe."

"I know. But, it's not him I'm worried about." Rhodey said soberly.

Loki's eyes drifted back to the ocean and for a moment he thought he saw his old home in the distance resulting in a shiver running down his spine. He said nothing for he didn't know what to say. The knight made no attempt in denying the claims in mistrust. And even though Loki knew very well why, it still hurt. Reminded him of his father, and at times his brothers. Tony was the first person who didn't make he feel that way. And he had hoped a fresh start would wipe away such prejudice, but it appears he will never be that fortunate.

"Tony is more than just my prince and future king. He is my friend. My best friend. And when I entered the knighthood I happily swore oaths to protect him and my kingdom. But Pepper, Jarvis and Maya are civilians. And growing up those three were the closest thing Tony had to a family. He already lost his mother and it's not like his father was ever there to begin with. So they were all he had. I know they want to help. Take part in and support Tony taking back his rightful place at the throne, but I think it's best if they stay out of the lines of fire. Tony has already lost so much. I don't want him losing them either." Loki let his eyes drift to the left and he briefly met the knights before returning his attention to the sea. "Listen. I know you already have a plan brewing. I could tell the second you met them. But promise me this. That whatever plan you come up with, you keep them out of it."

Loki's tongue once again slithered between his lips. The knight was more observant than he gave him credit for. But his pawns, he still needed them. The only way his plans would work was with them at their disposal. He knew he should continue being honest. This man was close to Tony. If they were not, he never would have traveled across the seas looking for him and place his life on the line in a contest he was guaranteed to fail. And yet Loki could not find himself agreeing to this term. He could feel the shadow of who he used to be surfacing once more. His tongue slightly tasting of a silver coin. Just one small mistruth. Twist his words ever so slightly. And yet the other side of him, the one that loves Tony knew he shouldn't. That he should agree to the terms and find a new plan. Tony is his world. Without him he would still be the bitter prince who would kill anyone who got in the way of what he wants. He doesn't have to be that person anymore. And yet, Loki could not see any other way to make Anthony and his dream come true. Just one small lie. And if everything works in the grand scheme of things, there will be no problem.

Loki turned his head and looked at the knight square in the eyes. His voice was calm and smooth like silk. "You have my word. I will do anything in my power to keep harm from befalling on them."

He could see the knight was studying him hard. Weighing the sincerity of his words. His eyebrows were furrowed and eyes slightly squinting. After a few moments, his body relaxed and his head drifted in the direction of the sea. "Good. Now what do you have planned for me?"

Loki stayed silent as he slowly inhaled the salty air. It was so clean, fresh and calming. Exactly what he needed to be when laying out his plan. "I think it's time for Sir James, Knight of Midgard to finally return home."

* * *

"No." Was the one simple word Tony said when Loki explained his plan. "No. We need Rhodey here." He continued refusing to accept anything else Loki or Rhodey would say. "I forbid it." He went on as he paced around his cabin. "I'm playing the royalty card here. So as your prince and future king I command you to stay here." It was as if Tony was not just attempting to convince Rhodey and Loki on his final answer, but himself now. He has used his status before to get Rhodey to do what he wanted, but it was never something this serious. A choice that could be the difference between life and death.

"Prince Anthony Edward Stark." Rhodey started using the same stern voice he did when training the younger soldiers. "Our provisions are low. Enemy ships have attacked us nearly every other day. And our only weapon and form of defense is your fiancée who has been using his magic nonstop and looks like he could pass out any minute now." He stopped his snappy response knowing he got his point across and his face instantly became softer. "Besides if I return to the kingdom it may bring the people hope. We don't know how the lower classes have been affected by the change in power. If I go back to the kingdom I could show all our people to not stop believing in something better."

Tony gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "And even if I tell you to stay, you two have already decided this is the best plan and will disobey my orders not matter what."

Rhodey put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Learned from the best." His smile was wide, knowing that he had won. How many times had Tony disobeyed orders from his father and did what he thought was best, only to get scolded by Rhodey later on. And Tony was the last person who could seriously chastise someone who broke the same rules he did.

"And when do you plan on leaving?"

"Tonight, before nightfall. I will have Loki transport me to one of the villages on the outskirts of the kingdom. The northernmost one closest to the ocean. If I arrive there, there should be little suspicion as to what's been happening. Plus it gives me two days travel on horse to see how the villages are doing and gives some time to allow rumors of my return to spread." Tony didn't say anything but instead began fiddling with his fingers. "You know this is the best plan."

"Just because you two think it's the best plan, doesn't mean it's our only plan."

"If you have any suggestions." Loki finally spoke up.

"Trust me. I will." Tony said before heading below deck.

However as the day went on Tony had to admit that Rhodey going ahead of them was the best idea. They needed to begin operation Win Back Midgard as soon as possible and that wouldn't happen if they all stayed on this boat. Rhodey needed to go ahead of them. They needed eyes and ears. As much as Tony wanted to go in charging he knew he needed from serious recon first.

It was finally happening. His dream of returning home and winning back his kingdom was finally happening. And nothing would stop him now.

* * *

The sun was rising and Loki was laying up the deck watching the last few stars being their rest for the day. Rhodey was now on the mainland and in a sense, the boat felt more melancholy than usual. Especially from the aura Tony was emitting, even though he was too proud to say so.

The air was still this morning and not even birds could be heard chirping. Normally, Loki would welcome such calmness, but something about it today felt ominous. Every morning since they have arrived to Midgard he has been greeted by the singing of birds and the wind making the scent of the salty seas more potent. Maybe it was partly from the mood of Tony. The actuality of them winning back a kingdom finally hitting him. Either way he couldn't deny that feeling in his gut.

He stood up and headed to the crows nest. So long as he saw nothing but sea in three of four cardinal the directions then he could be at ease. But the moment he got up there he saw them. It was small. Barely visible. But he could see something was out there. He looked on the flooring and found the spyglass, but his heart already told him what it was. "Anthony!" He shouted after his eyes verified what he already knew. He looked down to the deck but he was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, Loki transported himself to the deck, "Anthony!" He continued. "We have company!"

"Company?" Tony asked as he opened the door the led to the cabins. "How could we have-" But Loki pushed the spyglass into his chest and motioned for him to look. Tony begrudgingly accepted the spyglass and headed to the edge. "Huh. That company." He said after a few moments of looking. "Why not pay them a little visit like you have for the last ones and then we have nothing to worry about."

"Your precious knight has finally reached land. The beginning phases for us to win back your kingdom have already begun, and you still want us to hide on this ship?"

"I was thinking more of a strategic victory." Tony said with a toothy grin.

"The man claiming to be our late Prince Anthony. We suggest you surrender now. If not we will fire." A voice bellowed from the boat waving the Stark coat of arms. He had a cone in his hand that amplified his voice so it could be heard.

"It's not a claim when it's actually true!" Tony cupped his hands around his lips and shouted back. "So if you still want your jobs when I get my throne back, I suggest you back down and take me to Obadiah immediately!"

A whiz was heard and a large crash. Just inches from Tony's feet was not a hole created from poorly aimed cannon fire. "If they think they can take me down-" Tony said as he rolled up his sleeves, but Loki extended his arm as if just that would stop Tony.

Loki sensed their presence drawing nearer. The ocean was no longer safe for them. Too many boats with cannons were approaching. In minutes they would be surrounded. His magic. Producing a shield that could protect them against their attacks. It would be too much strain. It could kill him. Especially if they wait it out. Bide their time. Magic is draining and requires concentration. He can use it to sustain his body for approximately week. But after that he grows too weak and needs proper sustenance and rest. And when that time comes, they both will be killed.

"Anthony we can't stay here." Loki said urgently.

"That was a warning shot!" The man shouted again. "Surrender now or die."

"And where exactly are we supposed to go?" Tony shot back but his attention was now in the direction of the boat threatening to kill him.

"Seeing as how you were raised here, I assumed you would have such a spot planned." Loki nearly growled as he quickly put up a shield. The whiz of the cannon was heard, followed by the plop of the ball hitting the shield and falling into the ocean.

"My mistake." Tony said with a haughty tone. "Next time I get kidnapped I'll make sure I have a safe house in place for my unexpected return."

"As much as I enjoy our banter, I would prefer to not die on a sinking boat." Loki said as he put up another shield. His body was already getting weaker. He had never had to protect themselves against weapons such as these, only melee weapons and the occasional arrow. But his brother's aim was not nearly as spastic as the cannon fire. Especially since he could not properly calculate its trajectory in order to place his shield accordingly. But they needed to survive. They had to. Both had gone too far. Been through too much to be killed now. He could sense the other boats and when he looked around, he could see their flags. Despite doing decently against one boat, five more would most definitely be death. "Anthony!" He shouted as the flags became more apparent.

"Xandar!" Tony finally shouted the name of the closest kingdom that might not want to kill him. "Quill. I know of a hiding place that he will find us at." Tony was assuring himself more than Loki at this point. "That is if he is still alive. But details." He quickly waved off as the new shield did its best to rebuff the cannons. He looked back to his fiancée and saw his skin turning a waxy shade of yellow.

"Do you have a picture of it in your mind?" Loki asked knowing that if he held the shield up any longer they both would be dead, but for different reasons.

Tony barely said yes when he felt his body begin to warp. It was as if every molecule in his body was vanishing. Pain began to sweep over as if his organs were being removed without anesthesia. He wondered if it felt like this for Loki. If every time he teleported he went through this much pain and if so had he became accustomed to it for he never showed such signs.

The next thing Tony knew was that his eyes were open, though he didn't remember closing them, he he saw the ancient tall stone buildings of Xandar.

Military men and women walked by them, but no one seemed to notice the two young adults who magically appeared in the square of the city.

The fountains water was running, but Tony could see it was already iodized. Something he warned the engineer of, but he refused to listen. Apparently no one in the city cared though since the fountain was still standing.

Loki was looking around the large square and the stone almost reminded him of home. However the size of the structures reminded him of his other world. Buildings trying to touch the sky. Many people were walking about, several wearing bright blue uniforms, which his knew instantly as their military. But other than that, they blended in well. Most, if not all the citizens were wearing cloths akin to their own. Cotton tunics and slacks, simple workmen clothing. If classes existed in this land, it was not apparent in their appearance.

"This way." Tony said as his head nodded towards the castle.

"Anthony." Loki did his best to hold back the irradiance in his voice but the slightest hint of annoyance could be heard still. "We are supposed to be hiding. Not strolling up to the castle gates when we know not of who they aligned themselves with."

Tony's eyebrows rose mischievously and his eyes glinted in a playful way. Something Loki had not seen in days. The Tony he first saw. The Tony he fell in love with. The one who was so determined that he would always win. Be on top. That Tony was resurfacing. And Loki couldn't be more relieved. Part of him was afraid he lost that Tony. That the news of all the wars. His country crumbling. Everything his family had built being ripped apart brick by brick. It was aging him. Forcing him to mature. More so than when he was taken prisoner and had to escape. His entire kingdom was on the line. And with only a handful of allies, one wrong move to cause him to lose everything all over again.

That's why Loki needs to continue to push himself. To learn how to win the battles that were to come. He needs to help Tony with his burden. And as he is now, he is not strong enough. If he was, he could have taken down all of those ships. Killed every last man and woman who trying to take their own lives. His powers were not enough. He needs to be stronger. Stronger for Tony. For his future kingdom. But most of all, stronger for himself.

"Who said anything about strolling up to the gates?" Tony asked before turning around and heading straight towards the castle gate walls. But instead of going to the doors Tony made a sharp right. His fingertips gently scraping the dark stone as he walked.

Loki didn't know how long they walked. He kept looking up at the sky but the sun always appeared to be in the same place. A few guards looked at them with questioning eyes, but never approached them to ask what they were doing. They walked so far that they were finally near the edge of the town. The castle still looked daunting, but he could now see it in its entirety. As they reached the outskirts more guards looked at them, but these ones didn't look as carefree as the ones in town. "Anthony." Loki hissed quietly, following his heels. "I don't think it's wise for-" but Tony came to an abrupt halt and Loki found himself smashed into Tony's back.

Tony's head shot from left to right before he began touching the stones more forcefully. "I suggest you do one of your illusions on the guards. And fast." Tony said as he continued pressing the center of the stones.

"Anthony what are you doing?" Loki asked as he shot his head around making sure all the guards attention where on them. But Tony didn't answer as he continued his nonsensical rapping of stones. Gritting his teeth he thought of the best illusion he could and quickly began the incantation. Staying as still as possible Loki watched the guards hoping his illusion worked. After a few moments the guards shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders as if they were saying young people these days, and eventually left. Loki sighed in relief and turned his attention back to Tony.

"Please still be here. Please still be here." Tony pleadingly whispered as he continued the rhythmic pressed the stones. One of the stones finally fell into the wall and the rusted gears could be heard as part of the wall tried to move creating a space just barely wide enough for one person to slip through.

Loki's head shot around them but the illusion was still holding steady since they guards were purposely ignoring them. Their bodies shifting awkwardly, and when they did turn around to look, they never made direct eye contact, but quickly turned back to their comrades. Tony slid through the crack and Loki looked back at the guards one last time before he followed.

The second his feet touched the other side of the fence, he got the same tingle he does when he goes to other worlds. Everything about the environment, from the sweet scent of the wet grass, to the barren landscape was calming. In the distance was an old stone building that appeared to be a stable and even further away remnants of what could have been a castle. Three cattle were eating grass nearby and the soft babble of a brook was barely audible over their mooing. A soft breeze rolled in and Loki deeply inhaled the pure scent around them. He found himself being reminded of home, a place he never imagined himself being nostalgic over. But then again. Going outside, especially to the gardens in the spring and summer, to read a book was always one of his favorite pastimes. He could just picture himself laying on a patch of the green grass near the brook while practicing a new spell on one of the cows.

"Over three hundred years ago the castle used to stand here. But my great times whatever grandfather destroyed it. Midgard and Xandar were at war with one another back then." Tony said as if he already knew what Loki was going to ask. "Since we are neighbors, I bet you can guess what we always fought over."

"Land." Loki said simply.

Tony nodded his head and started walking towards the one building at was still standing. "My family likes to think they won the war, since our army destroyed the castle. But the royal family of Xandar still thinks they won since they killed my ancestral grandfather who was of course king at the time. In the end it was both king's sons who bartered a deal in land division. It was their first treaty after being crowned kings themselves. Ever since then we have been at peace."

Loki followed Tony slowly still enjoying his surroundings. He didn't want to imagine this place as a castle's grounds, for it was far too lovely to be anything but what it is now. "I find it hard to believe two men, and newly crowned kings no less could come to terms to end a war so sufficiently. Power is corrupting and old blood feuds never end so simply. Your kingdom's history sounds like something from a fairy tale. No different than those ideals you spouted when we first met."

Tony stopped abruptly and turned around on his heels. "Not all of us were born and raised in peaceful kingdoms. Some of us dealt with death and murder on a daily basis. Seeing innocent civilians killed. And for what? Land? Power? Money? Some people are so desperate to end the pointless slaughter that they will sacrifice anything, even their pride, to make it end. So I don't see how it's that hard to believe that two boys raised in war torn kingdoms would be willing to do anything to finally make it end." Loki was never one to run out of words to say, but he found himself at a loss. While he has experienced loss and pain like Tony, the only war he faced was with his own family. His actual kingdom was never in the crossfires of their battles. And when he did try to kill his brothers it was always in an alternate dimension where casualties were literally nonexistent. "Come on, this way." Tony turned around and began walking towards the bard again.

For the rest of the walk neither talked and Loki always stayed a step behind Tony. He could tell Tony was still irritated by their earlier conversation. His body was stiff and not once did he turn around to look or wait for Loki to catch up. Instead he moved along at a brisk pace with only one thing in mind, making it to the barn. Once Tony reached it he began fiddling with the door. Loki looked over Tony's shoulder saw a several different contraptions on the doors that must have been locks. However unlike the fence, he got the doors open in a matter of seconds.

Loki expected the place to be covered in a layer of dust and to smell of must. He assumes holes would be in the roof and the sole window that faced the creek to be cracked. Much to his dismay the place was spotless. A bed was next to the window with what appeared to be freshly laundered sheets. A small fireplace with a large black pot was in the back on the room as well as a table and cabinets filled will preserved food. This was no stable house but a building reminiscent of living quarters. The only thing missing was a chamber pot and a place to bathe. While Loki explored the transformed stable house Tony put all the locks back into place.

"What is this place?" Loki asked as he sat down on the bed which was just as fluffy as it looked.

Tony began opening every cabinet in the place looking over what items were in each. "Quill and I made this when we were ten." Tony finished with the cabinets and moved onto the drawers and chests. "One day during one our dad's boring conferences with the other kingdoms we thought it would be fun to not be trapped in the castle with the other princes and princesses, so we escaped from our nurses and decided to get as far away as we could. We ended up here. Granted it wasn't as nice as it is now. Took us months to clean the place up. Neither of us had really ever cleaned before. Or ever. But it was our place to get away. No one comes here. It's the royal family's land so only those in the castle grounds have access. But since nothing is out here, there's no reason for anyone to come this way."

"Then why did you make the secret entrance in the gate? And how did you even get away building that?"

A smile was dancing on Tony's lips and he laughed wryly. "That was a later addition. Along with the bed." Loki rose an eyebrow and was about to comment but Tony held out a hand. "Quill and I never...that is to say...alright, we did it once." Tony said cracking under a presser that Loki was only giving him in his imagination. "A devil's threesome. But it was just weird. So after that we strictly kept it one on one...And not with each other. With other people."

Loki nearly had to hold back a laugh. He didn't know why Tony was so flustered admitting this. He knew very well of his promiscuous history. And he had no qualms with it. Tony's various partners paled in comparison as a crime when being compared to his murder attempts. Then again how serious could his relationships have been back then? Everything he saw in the knight's mind looked like flings with the staff and nothing else. It would be no different with the citizens of another kingdom. "I hope the devils threesome was not with the horse."

But Tony was only able to roll his eyes because voices were heard outside. A girl giggling excitedly and a husky voice shushing her. Loki and Tony stood as still as deer as the locks began to move. The door flew open and there stood a man no older than Tony. He wore a black tunic and slacks with a blood red jacket. His brown hair was wavy and parted to the side and small patches of facial hair were still attempting to connect.

Standing behind him was a young girl, probably Loki's age wearing a freshly laundered black servant's outfit and a white towel wrapped around her eyes.

Loki saw Tony's and this man's eyes meet for a fraction of a second before sense dawned upon him. "Shit!" The man shouted before quickly slamming the door.

"Peter? What's happening? Should I take my blindfold off?"

Loki turned his head to meet Tony and gave him a what's going on look but Tony just smiled and winked at him. "Listen I have had a great time..uhh..."

"Bereet."

"Bereet! But I have some princely duties to attend to so..." The voices faded away and Loki could only assume he was taking her to the entrance he and Tony went through.

Loki once again turned to look at Tony who was still laughing. "Stark!" The door flew open and this time the man who Loki could guess was the Prince of Xandar, the one Tony called Quill. "Buddy! How long has it been? Two? Three years?

"Six." Tony said after pretending to count the numbers in his head.

"What?" He laughed in disbelief. "What you've been up to?"

"Same old. My father's hand wanted the kingdom so my dad was killed. I was sold to the Ten Rings. Forced to make weapons for them as a slave."

"Well as glad as I am to see you alive and well I just have one question. Why are you here? As in here here?"

"Loki and I need a place to lay low until we can figure out a way to win back my kingdom. Should only take a week. Two tops." Tony said as if operation win back kingdom was a weekly occurrence.

"Of course. Whatever you need."

"Sorry to interrupt your-"

"It's not problem. She's new. Works in the kitchens." Peter said waving it off. "What about you? Meet in foreigners in captivity?" Peter wiggled his eyebrows playfully in Loki's direction.

"Well there wasn't much time to mingle. But I am engaged to tall, dark and brooding over here." Tony said turning his head to smile mischievously at Loki. "But let's save story time for later. I need to know everything that has been happening in the kingdoms since I was taken captive."

Peter did his best to tell Tony everything that had happened since he was taken captive. Obadiah had cut off all trade and communication with the other kingdoms for almost a year. During that time the kingdoms Titan and Hala formed a new alliance and their army began attacking some of the smaller, nearby kingdoms. Wakanda, the third powerhouse of the twelve kingdoms, due to its mines, also cut off communication with the other kingdoms, and have not been heard from in five years. And any messengers that Peter's father had sent to make contact had never returned. Xandar did it's best to protect and keep trade with some of the smaller kingdoms such as Halfworld and Kingdom X, but the enemies numbers were too great. Causing more harm to befall on all the kingdoms than actual help. Finally when it seemed like the Twelve Kingdoms would become five, Obadiah offered assistance to the others if they gave a tribute; half of whatever crops or stock they grow. Some agreed to the terms, but others refused knowing if they made such a deal their people would die. And since they were dead either way, they would rather go out fighting. Surprisingly, when Obadiah made his offer both the Kingdoms of Titan and Hala withdrew their troops, but the tension was still there and some kingdoms were still at each other's throats. Peaceful times were long gone and it was very much an every kingdom for themselves kind of world.

Tony rose from the chair, "The kingdoms were mostly united and peaceful before all this happened. How hard can it be to do that again?"

"Stark, buddy." Peter said standing up as well and placing his hands on Tony's shoulders. "How about you go outside. Take a bath. And actually think about everything I just told you."

"Quill-"

Peter began pushing Tony back towards the door. "Stark. Buddy. I love you. But you stink. Take a bath." And before Tony knew it the door was open and he was standing outside and it was tentatively slammed in his face.

Loki's eyes drifted to the window and eventually Tony came into view at the creek. Loki felt like Tony purposely had his back to the window as he unclothed. Each article of clothing was coming off far too slowly and sensually in Loki's eyes to not be purposely. He felt his body warming up and tingle. It had been far too long since they had any alone time. Since his fingers ran up and down the scars that the riddled Tony's back and sides that he received from time in captivity. Since he looked deeply into the umber eyes and leaned in for a short but intimate kiss. When he could just rest his head on Tony's chest while they laid in bed and the only noise was that of his beating heart. How he craved for those long days in the cabin where it was just them and the sea and nothing else to worry about.

"So you're not from around here." Peter said sitting next to Loki on the bed causing him to snap out of his daze.

"What could have possibly gave it away?" Loki asked through gritted teeth as he turned to look at the man who he was now stuck alone with.

"Your accent." Peter said with a sheepish grin. "But in all seriousness. Stark. He's doing ok?" His voice became somber and all joking was put aside, for the most part. Peter was making sure Loki could see how concerned he was about this whole situation.

Loki leaned back in the bed as his eyes drifted towards the window again. There was a bucket in Tony's hand that he filled up with water and then dumped over his head. He placed it on the grass against a rock and it looked as if he had picked up a bar of soap from the rock because after a few seconds of rubbing his fingers in his hair foamy white bubbles had appeared. It had been months since either could take anything remotely close to a bath so he could tell Tony was enjoying it. But Tony appeared to be enjoying the sensual teasing the most. "He puts on a good front, but I can tell he's worried." Loki finally said, but this time in a more cordial matter.

"Listen, I know he's your fiancée and all and with what he's gone through, how can it not change a person? But I have known Stark practically my whole life. And I know when he is in something too deep that his egotistical pride alone won't get him through it. I know if I offered my help he would reject it. He only accepts it when there's no other way. But I want to do something." Loki rose an eyebrow in suspicion. He barely knew this guy and yet he was openly offering help. Help that he knew Tony would never take. Tony liked handing things, not the one being handed too. Even if they are friends and have been for years, Tony won't accept that assistance so easily, if at all. "I'm not king yet, so I have no bargaining power with Nova Prime." Peter saw Loki raising an eyebrow at that title and knew he needed to go in more depth about how his kingdom works if he was going to try to appeal to him. "That's the title given to the person that heads our army. The military and government are separate entities in Xandar that way no one person hold all the power. Despite this I do have my own private brigade." A smile began to form on Peter's lips and he paused dramatically. "We call ourselves the Guardians. The Guardians of Xandar."

A snort escaped from Loki. The pride that oozed from Peter at saying that was borderline camp and to Loki absolutely ridiculous. "The Guardians of Xandar?" He asked incredulously.

"Hey, the name needs a little work, but my team is good. Really good. The best warriors in Xandar."

Loki knew he didn't have the right to be picky in this situation. He and Tony needed all the help they could get. And since he "promised" not to personally involve Pepper, Maya and Jarvis in any of his plans; having soldiers from Xandar could possibly beneficial. The problem is all his plans will now rest on the current relations between the two kingdoms. "Very well." Loki said as if he was being forced against his will to agree. Putting on his best show of begrudging acceptance so this new acquaintance could not see or sense the true intentions that laid within him. "I accept your and your team's assistance."

Peter's smile didn't fail as he rose from the bed. "Tonight when Tony falls asleep, meet me in at the center of the forest where the creek branches out. You can meet the guys then." He walked to the door and turned around before reaching for the knob. "Hey. I know we don't really know one another. But I want you to know that you can trust me. No one will know you and Tony are here. And my team. They will do right by you...mostly." He quickly opened the door and stepped outside. "Damn Stark, you take longer baths than Pepper and Gamora combined. I gotta head back, but I'll check on you guys tomorrow. Just leave a sock on the door or something if it's not safe to come in."

Loki's attention returned to the window as he watched the prince jump across the river and vanish into the forest that would eventually lead to the main castle. But Tony was nowhere to be seen. His clothing was still where he laid it, but the man was nowhere to be seen. The door swung open and there he stood. Black hair dripping water on the floor and foam still behind his ear. It was as if Tony was counting down the seconds until he and Loki could be alone again. Even though Tony was breathing heavily from his mad dash back to the cabin, he positioned his body against the door frame seductively, it was as if he had been waiting for Loki all along.

Loki rose an eyebrow as if he was saying _Honestly Anthony,_ but he didn't speak an actual word.

Tony sauntered into the room with a smirk. Not letting his lame attempt at being smooth break his stride. He crawled on the bed and immediately kissed Loki. It was forceful. Potent. Brought about a heated carnal desire both missed. Their tongues clashed and Loki's hands freely wandered Tony's bare skin. It was everything both needed. A moment of pure bliss. Something that was difficult to achieve with the knight possibly overhearing.

Tony tugged at Loki's shirt who obliged in his request. They were going to enjoy this night because both knew it would be some time before they could have another like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

* * *

Pepper stood on the balcony that was connected to her bedroom, but was not looking anywhere in particular. The village outside of the castle grounds was quiet despite it almost being noon. The whispers had reached town. That there was a man claiming to be the former Prince Anthony hiding in the sea's on a large warship. While the large warship part was greatly over exaggerated, it was the only logical reason for every soldier dying on the previous expeditions. No one would believe that a magic wielding foreign prince killed all of them in self-defense. At least it looked like self-defense to her. But that smile on his face. The cockiness when he talked down to all those that stood against him. It gave the impression that he enjoyed killing and missed such pleasures while he, Tony, and Rhodey were traveling. It made her wonder. Question if what they are doing is right.

She still found it hard to believe. The Lord Obadiah. Someone she has known since childhood. He couldn't have killed the late king nor trade weapons to have Tony killed. He always help them and the kingdom. Helped push all the engineering advance they have made. He even was in talks to expand the railway stations to the other kingdoms. At least, that is what he told her. For all she knew those could be lies too. The way Tony and Rhodey were talking it was as if he was spouting lies to make her and the kingdom happy. To make the transition from old monarch to new more smooth. That couldn't be true, but then why would Tony and Rhodey lie about this?

"Lady Potts?" Pepper found herself snapped out of her daze as the fairy like voice of her lady in waiting spoke up behind her. "The Lord Obadiah wishes to speak with you."

She looked down at her clothes and headed back into her room grabbing a robe off her privacy cover. "Let him in." She said, but for some reason her voice trembled. It was as if he knew what she was thinking of. That she saw Tony in secret. But how could he know? Her absence had the perfect alibi. Horseback riding with Maya and Jarvis acted as chaperone. The horses were prepped and Pepper gave her two Lady's Maids a much needed day off of work. They have covered for her before in situations she would rather not delve into and knew they were trustworthy. "Milord." Pepper said with a deep curtsy as he entered in the room.

He waved his hand up, insinuating for her to rise and the maid left them to talk in private. "Now Pepper, there is no need for that. I have known you since you were a child. There is no need for formalities."

"Of course." She said as she rose. She could have sworn that her voice still sounded shaky and her knees felt like they were knocking. Her nerves. She doesn't understand them. Obadiah has been like a father figure to her. It was just what Tony had said was getting to her. Nothing more than that.

"Now I don't want to alarm you or get your hopes up." Obadiah started and Pepper could feel herself no longer breathing. There was no way he could know that Tony was alive. That he was on the enemy boat. But the way he was looking at her. How his piercing gaze felt like it was diving into her soul. It was as if he knew and was just playing some game with her. It was reminiscent of a cat chasing a mouse, and she was most definitely the mouse in the scenario.

This paranoia was driving her mad. Never once had she suspected anything but honesty with Obadiah. But Tony and Rhodey had implanted this crazed madness in her.

"But there are rumors. Rumors that Sir James Rhodes is alive and has returned from his mission, albeit unsuccessfully."

Pepper's heart stopped pounding. Rhodey. Rhodey was on the boat with Tony. And now he is in Midgard. She studied his face carefully. He appeared to be reserved and his voice almost sounded like it was faking enthusiasm. Pepper could not tell if he was putting on an act, but something in her gut told her that he was. "He was spotted in the Village of York."

"So in the north?" Pepper asked knowing that she could only fake her own joy at this news for so long. "Why would he be there?"

"I know not." Obadiah's eyes drifted to the ground and he sighed heavily. "I have sent Sir Wilson on a mission to prove the rumor right or wrong. And if he does find Sir Rhodes he is to escort him back here. They both should be home in the morrow."

"Has Sir Wilson left yet?" Pepper blurted out without thinking. Sam. A possible ally. If Obadiah was truly as corrupt as Rhodey and Tony claimed then Sam would know. And if Sam was against Obadiah she could possibly convince him to join their mission in helping Tony regain his throne. Then again, if he wasn't an ally. If he was on Obadiah's side, she could be losing her head for treason.

She rubbed her throat gingerly at the thought. It was a risk, a risk she was willing to take for now anyways.

"He is making his preparations now."

Obadiah barely got the words out as Pepper curtsied haphazardly and barged past him out of the room. She ran all the way to the stables not caring that she was in her nightwear and robe. Her appearance doesn't matter at this point. She has to reach Sam before it's too late.

She could hear the servants whispering about her improper appearance and behavior all the way through the castle, but that only fueled her. As she reached the stables, she slowed down and approached the door carefully.

"Do you really think it's him?" Pepper heard someone ask as she cracked open the door. She stood still and prayed that they hadn't hear her. "It can't be him." He continued. It was apparent that they hadn't heard her and she peaked through the crack. She saw two men standing by the packed horse. "He is way too loyal to Prince Tony. Lord Cue-ball probably offed him like he did with the King."

"Scott, I don't think this is the best place to be talking about this. You have been committed once. Don't put your daughter through that again."

"All of my previous crimes have been erased. There is nothing to worry about Sam."

"Only because of _King_ Cue-ball." Sam said sarcastically. "He needs your skills as an engineer to make weapons since you, Prince Tony, and the Lady Maya are the only ones who knew how they worked. If he senses any lack of obedience you punishment will be worse than the prisons."

"Come on Sam. Lighten Up. Public Execution has been banned over 20 years. Besides, no one suspects anything."

"You do know he is attempting to pass a law with the other Lords to bring it back-"

Pepper gulped. It was time to make herself known. She had heard enough to know that they are trustworthy enough. "No one will expect what Dr. Lang?" She asked as she opened the door and moved into the stables. Both men's faces paled and she could hear Scott whispering words that he could not typically say in front of a lady.

"Lady Potts." Sam said as he elbowed Scott. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Sir Wilson, do not try to avoid the question." She said in a stern tone that the upper class was prone to use. "What do you and Dr. Lang have planned and how can I help?"

"Help?" Scott questioned. "Help?" He asked again, but this time in Sam's direction.

Pepper knew there was no time better than now to finally make her big reveal. "I'm already helping Prince Tony get back his throne. So any plans you have of bumping Obadiah off that throne should be made known so we can work together." They were stunned. Jaws dropped and mouths wide open. Pepper smiled at this and continued on. "I know you are going to look for Sir Rhodes. I saw him and Tony just the other day. How the news spread this quickly is beyond me. But if he has returned and is in the kingdom then that means Prince Tony has a plan. So you two can either tell me what treachery you had planned for our current ruler or I can tell him about this conversation I overheard personally." She knew it was an empty threat, but she needed to get her point across. Tony was alive. The rightful King was coming. So now was the time to prove where loyalties really lied.

The two men looked at one another as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Their eyes were shifting and their heads nodding, Scott even sighed a few times in defeat. "Scott and I agreed that we will tell you what we known and have been up to if you tell us how the hell you know Prince Tony is alive and Rhodey is working alongside of him."

"I'll agree to those terms." Pepper said. "But later. You need to find Sir Rhodes and fast. If I delay your trip any longer suspicion may arise. My current appearance has already set off rumors, we have no need for more."

"I'll escort Lady Potts back to the castle. Go find Rhodey. Tell him what we've been up to. If a revolution is about to begin then I'll need to make the proper alterations."

"Right." Sam agreed. He pat the fidgeting horse before hopping on. "Scott, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

They watched as Sam galloped out of the stables and to the castle gates. "What was that about?" She asked as he opened the door for her.

Scott walked a few steps behind, so to keep up the appearance of his proper class. "I'll send you a message later on where to meet." His eyes moved up to the castle windows and he could have sworn he saw a shadow in one of them. Someone was waiting and watching for them. Attempting to keep a close eye, but remain conspicuous. And the only person he could think of that would be doing that was the one they needed to kill.

* * *

Even though Tony was gently snoring, Loki was still hesitant to move. What if he woke up Tony? The smaller body was sprawled across his own and a change in position could easily stir him awake. But he needed to escape. He promised to meet Peter and his supposed team. And Loki was never one to break a promise. The only way out, was a careful teleportation. Tony's body may shift, but not as much as it would if Loki literally pushed him off. He closed his eyes and pictures the trees by the river that Peter had pointed to. Once the image was completed in his mind canvas he whispered the spell into the still room and before he knew it, the cool air of Xandar and brushing against his skin. He looked down at his lack of attire, he never dressed after he and Tony's much needed alone time. He needed to create an illusion of clothing. That was an easy enough spell. One of the first he learned from his mother. Once he had picked a kingly attire in his mind, black and green leather pants and a matching jacket with a gold tunic and black boots, it had shimmered into appearance on his body and he began the trek through the forest to find Peter Quill.

Loki didn't know how far he had walked, or even if he was going in the proper direction. He didn't have much of an internal compass, but knew so long as he followed the general direction, the fellow prince would find him. The trees became sparser, and eventually Loki came across a cabin. It was different from the old building he and Tony were in. Its stones were not nearly as weathered and the aesthetic was more modern. It watched that of the current castle. The wood on the door was pristine as if it were brand new. He knocked on the door and in seconds a small panel a little below his eye level open. No words were exchanged. Instead the little peek door was quickly closed and the main door was open.

The prince was dressed just as ruggedly as before. Nothing about him spoke royalty with the exception of his charisma. "Glad you could make it." Peter said as he allowed Loki into the small room. "This is Gamora." Peter said pointing to a raven haired girl sitting on a chair next to the roaring fireplace. "Princess of the Kingdom Titan."

"Former Princess." She quickly said interrupting him.

"This is Rocky, but we call him Rocket." He was now pointing to a man that appeared to barely be over four feet tall and had dark rings around his black eyes. A wicked smile was on his face and it was obvious to Loki he was not the type of guy who let his height get the better of him. That his stature was what pushed him and made him stronger. "This is Greg, we call him Groot." For once, Loki found himself looking up, but only slightly. This man must have been nearing seven feet tall, seeing as how at six foot five, Loki was always used to being the tallest in a room. Groot was willowy and thin and looked as if he could be easily snapped in two.

So far, Loki was not exactly impressed with Peter's supposed team. In fact, team was not even the first word that came to mind. But Loki could see there was still one more person standing in the shadows of the night. "And this is Arthur, but we call him Drax." The man stepped out of the shadows and he was the only one of the lot who had the appearance of a warrior with his thick muscles adored with tattoos and an eternally stern face.

"Guys this is Loki. Stark's fiancée."

"Stark's alive?" Gamora questioned. Loki could tell by her startled voice that she was surprised by the news. That they were just as much in the dark about this meeting as Loki was. He knew it was to help Tony and meet these supposed great warriors, but outside of that, he literally knew nothing about the point of this meeting.

"If Stark's alive then why isn't he here?" Rocket snapped obviously not impressed with this news.

"Stark isn't here because he doesn't know what's going on." Peter said sheepishly.

Gamora's head shot back in Peter's direction and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what exactly is going on here?"

"We are here to go over the plan on how we can help Stark win his kingdom back."

Rocket began laughing and all attention soon turned to him. "You? A plan?" He asked between chuckles. "To help that egomaniac win his kingdom back?"

"Hey!" Peter said defensively. "I have a plan." Rocket was staring him down in disbelief. His black eyes piercing the brown without even blinking. "Fine, I have like twelve percent of a plan."

"Twelve percent?" Rocket's voice rose to almost a high pitch screech. "Twelve percent? That's not a plan. That barely qualifies as an idea." Gamora was nodding her head in agreement to Rockets words while Groot and Drax stayed silent.

"In the twenty years you have known me have any of my plans failed?"

"Yes!" Rocket exacerbated. "Nearly all of them." Groot grunted and began moving his hands in very precise motions. It reminded Loki as a form of dialect, but one he was not familiar with. "Are you crazy?" Rocket shouted and he moved his hands in similar precise motions as he talked to Groot. "Those stones are not real. Gamora." Rocket now turned to her, but his heated annoyance made it so he was still hand signing everything. "Tell Groot that old story about your father's magic stones isn't real."

Loki's interest was immediately piqued. Magic. Something Tony said was a fairy tale in his kingdom. But maybe, just maybe not all twelve of them were without the luxury. "Excuse me?" Loki said with his best prince charming smile. "Magic stones? I thought it was believed that magic was just pretend. Something of stories."

"It is." Rocket grunted before folding his arms across his chest and taking a few moments to cool down.

"My father is not king by blood." Gamora started out cryptically. "He, much like what is happening with Stark, killed the former ruler, my real parents, adopted me, and claimed the throne for his own. A rumor started amongst our people that the only reason he was able to take the throne and rule without any sort of riot from my real father's advisors is because of magic. Specifically through a gold gauntlet he wore during the siege. There were six gems on it and they were believed to be the source of the power, while the gauntlet acted as a conduit of sorts. But it's just a story. I have never seen him use the gauntlet or the stones in my life. The rumor is that after he assumed power and the land was stable, he kept them locked away in a private vault in the castle and would not use it again until he was ready to claim a second kingdom as his own."

Magical stones. Six magical stones to be exact. And a golden gauntlet that contains them. All this sounded familiar. Too familiar. Almost like a story. A story his mom told him. A story about a god in the heavens who wanted to rule the universe. A god who sounded very similar to this king. A god who had the power of the infinity stones at his very fingertips. Six stones with six distinctive abilities. The similarities were uncanny.

"You left out the best part." Rocket interrupted Loki's train of thought with his now level tone. "The nickname the other kingdoms have given him due to that story amongst other things." He paused dramatically as if he wanted to keep Loki excited and on the edge of his seat. "The Mad King. The Mad Titan King."

This story was getting stranger and stranger, for it reminded Loki so much of the God. It made him question if these stories he mom told him were not actually stories, but history. History of kingdoms across the seas. But if what she told him was fact. What if they were real events that happened in these lands? Then this begs the question of how his mother learned of them? She had never left Asgard, from his knowledge anyways. So how could she know so much about a place she's never been to? "So if these stones and gauntlet were not real, then how did he take over an entire kingdom single handedly?"

"I don't know." Gamora admitted plainly. "When the battle started I was immediately locked up in a safe room. I was in there for a week. When a guard finally unlocked the door, he informed me my parents were dead and he was taking me to the new king, Thanos. Thanos adopted me. Trained me to be a warrior stronger than any man in his army. But any plans he has or had to rule the other kingdoms are known only to him"

Loki knew he needed to tread carefully now. He has to learn more about these stones. Stones that sounded so familiar. And magic. Something that not very long ago Tony believed to be make believe could actually exist in this land. Perhaps other kingdoms who possess such skills are purposely keeping it under wraps. Posing as a small poorer kingdoms when in reality they could be on equal playing fields to the big three. It could also explain why this mad king was unable to concur the others and why the twelve kingdoms still remained a disgruntled whole

Gamora nodded her head to the side and it surprised Loki. She was signaling them to talk in private. Loki looked back to the others, but they were no longer pay attention to them. They appeared to be having a private conversation of their own. Loki rose and followed Gamora to the opposite end of the room. "I know what you're thinking and I just want to stop you now."

Loki was genuinely confused about this statement. How could this princess possibly know what he is thinking? She knows nothing of him and his history.

"I could tell the moment that I mentioned the stones you already knew of them." Loki was about to protest, play off this truth as a lie, but Gamora raised a hand to silence him. "If you know that they and magic are real, then you should know why I pretend it's not. If wielded by the wrong person, they could destroy not just the kingdoms but our world as a whole. It's best if everyone continues thinking that they are stories and nothing more."

"But those stones. The power they hold. They could be used to help Anthony regain his throne." Loki decided there was no use playing dumb. It was obvious that his suspicions about magic in this kingdom were correct, so he could speak plainly with this princess.

"They are too dangerous." She pressed. "Besides, even if I wanted to give them to you I couldn't. They were stolen."

Loki nearly asked Gamora to repeat that last part. Stolen. How could that be possible? The most powerful sources of magic known, taken from a mad king who knew how to wield them. "Before I made my escape to Xandar I attempted to take them myself. Thanos took away everything of mine, so I wanted to take away something of his. But when I finally found where he kept them and attempted my heist, all I found was a note. I don't know who it was or how they did it, but the stones are gone. No doubt it was because of them that Thanos was unable to continue his conquest, so I do own them for that. But still. We don't know who has them and what they will do with them."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" They two were startled out of their conversation as Peter headed over to them.

"I think I should take a trip to Midgard." Gamora quickly said. "If we really are going through with your idiotic plan, we need someone on the inside. I could say that I am going on a holiday to visit Lady Pepper for her birthday. I can use that time to scout the village and castle for areas of weakness."

"I should head back to Tony." Loki added.

"We should I meet before I leave." Gamora said. "For now I'll head back to the castle and begin my preparations."

Both Loki and Gamora left the rest of the boys and he quickly found his way back to their hiding place. Using his magic he teleported himself back in the room and allowed himself to retain the appearance he had before he left. Thankfully, Tony was still sleeping, but his body was thrashing about. He knew it had to be another dream. Memories of what happened to him. Loki approached the bed and put a hand on Tony's forehead to soothe him. His body began to relax and Tony was now sleeping peacefully. Loki placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. It was a promise. A promise that he would do anything in his power to guarantee their success. This was his new life. His fresh start. And he was not going to allow his past to repeat itself.

* * *

The conversation Pepper had with Scott kept playing in her head. She wondered how she never knew. How could she have never heard about the uprisings some of the villages had when Obadiah took over? Citizen and homes destroyed in the crossfires. Any villages North of York obliterated. But what stuck out the most was what Scott said about Maya.

" _Wait, Maya knows that Tony is alive." The surprise in Scott's voice could not be mistaken for anything else._

" _Why is that so surprising? Tony and Maya have been friends for years."_

" _How often do you and Maya talk?"_

" _On occasion. We were never that close. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"_

" _After the King's death and Tony was taken, Obadiah began stopping by the labs. He always asked for Maya. After a few months she began working on a new project. Top secret. None of us were allowed in the lab when she was working on it."_

" _Let me guess you broke in and stole her notes." Pepper said with a snort._

" _No." Scott said defensively. "Technically I was borrowing them and copying what she wrote. It was hard to crack her shorthand for her notes, but I figured it out. The codename she was using for it was Extremis. The weapon she was trying to build is unlike anything I have seen before. It is supposed to shoot fire. But not just any fire. It's fire mixed with chemicals that makes the flames stronger when water is poured on it. She still has not perfected the formula, but she is getting close." Pepper felt all the blood in her face drain at these words. "Could you imagine what Obadiah would do with a weapon like that?"_

" _He could rule not just Midgard, but all the kingdoms." Pepper said quietly._

But Pepper didn't want to believe it. Sure, Maya was making a weapon for Obadiah, but that was her job. Just because she was designing him a deadly weapon unlike any seen before that doesn't mean her loyalties have shifted. She and Tony were inseparable when they were kids. Both too smart for their own good. It just a coincidence, wasn't it? She could always approach Maya about it. Then again, it was supposed to be a secret project. That was the part that made her understand Scott's suspicions.

She hated this. Revolutions. Lies. Deceit. It was like everything she knew in life was crumbling before her. Two short knocks on her door startled her and she nearly fell out of her chair. She looked out the window and was surprised to see that it was already morning. The knocking continued and Pepper knew this visit was not going to be overseen by one of her ladies. She cracked the door open, but as soon as she saw the two men standing on the other side the door flung open. "Rhodey." She forced herself not to cry in relief. He and Sam came into the room and Pepper looked both ways down the corridor before closing the door. "Where is Tony?"

"He and Loki are still on the ship."

"That's doubtful." Sam interjected. "I may have forgot to mention. But that mysterious ship that somehow kept destroying our own. Obadiah sent out five more ships this morning. Fully equipped with all the latest weapons designed by Scott and Maya."

Pepper's hand covered her mouth and her heart began to sink. "Pepper, Loki can use magic. If the ship was attacked like that, I'm sure he got himself and Tony to safety."

"Loki? Magic?" Sam questioned in disbelief. "Sounds like I'm not the only one who left out a few pieces of information."

"If that's true, then there is only one place Tony would go." Rhodey nodded his head in agreement to what Pepper was insinuating. "Looks like I need to write a letter to Princess Gamora. But Rhodey, what about you? Does Obadiah suspect anything?"

"If he did, do you think I would still be here?" He asked hypothetically. "But still, we all need to be on top of our game. I have a feeling that just like us, he knows more than he is letting on. We just have to be cautious."

"Speaking of cautious. We should head back to our own quarters. The Lady Potts already had one scandal, she doesn't need another one with us in her quarters unsupervised." Rhodey agreed and the two knights took their leave. Even though it was morning, Pepper plopped down on her bed. There was no way she was sleeping though. There was too much to think about and even more she had to hide. But eventually her body's own natural need for sleep took over and she drifted off.

Even though Pepper only got a few hours of sleep her body felt refreshed. Her plan was in her head. She needed to write to Gamora. Tony and Prince Peter Quill were old friends and if Tony was going to turn to anyone to help him hide, it would be Peter. And if Peter was hiding Tony, there was no doubt in her mind that Gamora and the rest of their friends would be in on it. While it was a risk to invite Gamora considering what was going on, she knew that the princess had always been a fighter, better than most men in the kingdom she now lived him. Also, Pepper knew she would feel a little safer having her here. Nothing against the knights and soldiers of Midgard, but Gamora had skills that were unmatched.

Pepper took her time writing her letter being careful with every word she chose. This letter needed to sound completely normal, which she felt was impossible to do considering all that she was keeping from Obadiah, but she finally had one she deemed appropriate. All that she needed to do was seal it. She searched her drawers but was out of wax to make one. She would have to borrow some from Obadiah. The thought of visiting him allowed the nerves to kick in, but she had to suppress them. She rose from her chair and straightened her dress before heading to his office. She was about the knock on the door but quickly stopped herself.

"What do you mean it's not ready yet?" She heard Obadiah through the door.

"My materials to make the compound. I never got them." That was Maya's voice. "I gave you a list of everything I needed-"

"And I had my men scour all the kingdoms to get what you needed."

"Obviously you didn't because I never got any of the materials."

"If you are messing with me. After all I have done for you."

"After all you've done for me? What about what I have done for you? Besides, why would I lie about this?" Maya seethed. "Nothing is more important to me than my work. I want to see this through as much as you do."

"Fine. I'll get more." Obadiah's voice was ominous causing shivers to go down Pepper's spine. "But you better produce results."

"Of course."

Pepper heard the shuffling of furniture and quickly backed away from the door. She looked both directions and back up a bit pretending she was just walking down the hall. The door swung open and Pepper saw Maya's face red not only with anger but swore she saw dried tears. "Pepper." Obadiah walked out the door and Maya hurried past her. "What brings you here?"

"I." Pepper stared but found herself looking at Maya until she turned the corner. "I need some wax." She finally said. "To seal this letter. It's for Princess Gamora."

"The daughter of that tyrant Thanos?"

"She lives in Xandar now. Out of her father's reach." Pepper said carefully watching Obadiah's every move now. "As you know we are old friends, and with my birthday approaching I thought it would be nice if she visited. She has not been to Midgard before."

Obadiah said nothing, but just looked at Pepper for a few moments. The nervous butterflies were wanting to resurface, but she used all her powers to keep them down. "Of course Pepper." He smiled at her, but she couldn't help but feel creeped out by it. She just couldn't look at him the same way anymore, and she hopes that he wouldn't figure it out until he is properly dethroned. "Just give me a moment." He went back into his office and a few moments later he came back with a small package of wax. "Send the Royal Family of Xandar my regards in your letter."

"Of course." Pepper said taking the wax from him. "Thank you."

As soon as she was out of sight, she ran right back to her room. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking so much she didn't think she could properly melt the wax. She took a few deep breaths and attempted to relax. What she overheard. What he was talking about with Maya. The missing components. It had to be Scott. Scott was keeping her from building that fire weapon. That was the only explanation. But why was Obadiah so upset about it not being finished? Unless he had plans to use it? _Use it on Tony and anyone helping him._ That was the resonating fear that Pepper could not shake.

* * *

"No." Was what Tony said after he hear of the plan that was formed behind his back. It was morning and Peter and Friends had stopped by to let Tony in on the final plan. "No. We don't need your help." He turned to Loki, but quickly reverted his attention back to Peter when he met the cold narrow eyes. "I don't need your help."

"Really Stark?" Gamora questioned. "Like you have any better ideas?"

"Hey, if don't want our help, then I say we don't give it." Rocket added.

"Stark needs our help." Peter said to Rocket. "You need our help." He reiterated to Tony this time.

Tony turned back to Loki with pleading eyes. "You can do magic. Can't we just use that?"

"Were you not the one constantly tell me that magic won't solve all our problems?"

Tony groaned. "That was before I knew that magic could actually solve our problems."

"And here I thought you wanted to win your kingdom back honorably."

"Stark." Gamora interrupted before the two's argument could get any worse. "Just put your ego aside and accept that fact that you need help. Pepper, Maya and Jarvis are not trained soldiers and Rhodey is probably already under suspicion. I'm the only person who can get into Midgard without any suspicion."

"And how exactly do you plan to give us all your intel?"

Loki was smiling wide than Tony had seen. It was as if he was waiting for somebody to ask this very question. "With these." Loki held up two pieces of yellowing parchment.

"Wow. Paper. I'm so impressed." Rocket rolled his eye not impressed with Loki's grand reveal.

"These are not just any pieces of parchment." Loki felt like this was the old days with his brothers. Back when he had to come up with schemes to keep him and his brother's from getting married in their father's contest. In a sense it was nostalgic. "They are embedded with magic. Whatever is written on this sheet will vanish and reappear on this one."

Tony couldn't stand Loki's smug look. It was like he knew he already won this argument. Their plan was the best plan, and no amount or arguing could deny that. As much as he wanted to win it back with just Loki and Rhodey, he could no longer deny that he really did need the help. "Fine." Tony said finally admitting defeat. "We'll try this your way."

* * *

Pepper continued staying in her room. She just couldn't stand being around Obadiah anymore. Jarvis would stop by and visit her, but she kept quiet about what Scott had told her and what she overheard. While the tutor wanted to help, he was in no condition to do so. He was not a young man anymore. No longer the king's greatest secret weapon. A knight without the official title. And Sam and Rhodey had to continue their usual routine of training and patrolling the village and castle. They had no time besides late at night to visit her. "Lady Potts." Her door opened and one of her ladies was there. "Princess Gamora has arrived."

Pepper couldn't believe it. Gamora couldn't already be here. It was a three day trip by horse. The trip could be shortened by a day if she took the train, but it very rarely ran after its construction was stopped. The only reason for her getting here so quickly was because of Tony. She must have been right about Tony being in Xandar. "Of course." Pepper said getting up from her chair. "How could I forget?" She followed her maid down to the castle entrance and there she stood. Long raven hair and a green military uniform. Besides Maya, Gamora was the only other women she knew who could get away with wearing pants and men's clothing. "Gamora, I'm so glad you made it. Since you hadn't replied to my letter I was unsure if you were coming." Pepper needed to put on the best act she could. Servants were watching and taking the princess's items. A few lords were even watching from the staircase. All eyes were on them and she knew how important it was to make everything appear perfectly normal.

"Ah yes, your letter." Gamora said as she looked around the entrance. She was already in recon mode. "I'm sorry I didn't write back I was just so excited to come I left the moment I got it."

"What's all the commotion about?" Walking down the stairs both of them saw him. The aura he emitted was a powerful one. So much so that the other lords actually bowed to him. "Princess Gamora." He said with a hearty laugh and bowed. "We were not expecting you so soon. Pardon the lack of a welcome." He looked around to the servants who quickly started getting back to work instead of gawking at the princess.

"I don't need any fancy welcomes. I am just here to spend some time with an old friend." She said linking an arm around Pepper. "Pepper I have never seen the ocean before, might we go there first?"

"Of course." Pepper said with a warm smile. "Excuse us Lord Obadiah."

The two walked together, their arms still linked until they were safely away from the castle. The beach was private, only for royals and nobles to use. Since it was late enough in the day it was deserted. The perfect place for them to talk. "He's ok." Gamora said without needed to be asked. "Quill has been keeping an eye on him." She was silent. While they did play together when they were little, they never were that close, so neither knew what to say next. "Did you really write me a letter?"

"Yah. I did. I just knew Tony would be there. And writing to you was the only way I could be certain" Pepper watched as the sun began to set and the sky changed to vibrant colors of orange and red. "You were sent here to scout the area."

"Yah, I was. How many of us are there on the inside?" She was quickly back into her work mode.

"You, me, Rhodey, Jarvis, Sam, Scott-" Pepper was hesitant to say Maya's name. What Scott said and what she overheard was still bothering her. She still didn't want to believe it and yet something instinctually was telling her otherwise.

"Anyone else?"

"Maya." Pepper found herself saying, which resulted in a pit to form in her stomach. "Maya Hansen."

* * *

Three days went by and each day was longer than the next. Tony was getting restless staying the cabin. He was anxious to win back his kingdom. He didn't want to stay locked up any longer. He had dreams about Gamora and Pepper winding up in the prisons. While he knew both women could hold their own in any situation, he could only imagine the trouble the two could cause together. And if Maya was thrown in the mix that was one combo he would never want to face. He still couldn't help but worry. Look at what Obadiah was able to accomplish behind his father's back and due to him. He could only image what he would do to them.

Loki sighed staring at the magic parchment. She had yet to write them a single word. He was getting just as restless as Tony. How long could it possibly take for her to scout the area? Especially if Pepper was there to help. He continued to stare at the parchment willing the words to appear. He knew the longer he stared and wait the more likely the message was not going to appear, but Tony's anxiety was grating.

Loki blinked. For a moment he thought he saw black ink appearing on the sheet. He rubbed his eyes a few times and blinked more. He was not going crazy. Words were appearing on the paper. "Anthony." Loki shouted as he picked up the parchment. More words were forming and Loki could not suppress his enthusiasm. "Anthony. The parchment. Gamora is writing to us."

Tony ran over to the table and snatched the paper out of Loki's hand.

 _This better work because I am only writing this once._

 _First off, everyone is safe and it appears that Obadiah doesn't suspect anything._

Tony sighed in relief. Everyone was safe. No one, especially Rhodey were dead yet. Tony continued read, but was distracted by the laugh that came from Loki who was now hovering over him to read the letter. He quickly went through her list. Areas that would be idea for an attack. How many soldiers guarded each area and when they took their breaks. A list of the weapons and armors Maya and Scott had built and what their weakness are. And then he came to it. That part that was so perfectly Gamora, that he was surprised she lasted as long as she did without such snark.

 _If you do regain your throne, might I suggest you put your soldiers and knights on a new training regiment. I question to abilities of two greatest knights in the kingdom, Sir Rhodes and Sir Wilson, when they cannot defeat a simple princess in single combat. I hope their skills will be up to par when the time for our battle for your crown begins._

"They were probably just having an off day." Tony said more to reassure himself than Loki in the abilities of his warriors.

"Of course they were." Loki said with smile that said otherwise.

Most importantly, Gamora's letter set the date. Sunday. Two days. That was when they should launch their attack. Right at sunrise. She said she needed the two days to make sure all was ready on her end of things. Loki was going to use those two days to practice his magic. Brush up on spells he has never used before. The time was finally here and he needed to be ready for Tony. Learn any spell that could possibly assist them. He would have to go to another dimension like he used to. That would be the safest place.

He looked down to Tony who was crumpling up the paper, not purposely mind you. Loki could see the nerves and excitement hitting him. It was happening. Actually happening. In two days. Two extremely long day Tony could finally have his kingdom back. Loki grabbed the parchment from Tony and placed it on the table. He linked his fingers with Tony and squeezed tightly. A way to assure him that they will win. They will win Midgard back. There was no other option for them. Their eyes meet and it sealed the promise. Both knew what was on the line and would stop at nothing to make sure they succeed.

* * *

Loki's eyes kept fluttering in and out of sleep as he looked over his mother's books. The dark mood of the crumbling building in this other world was not helping, but it was the only place he could practise his magic safely. He continued looking but couldn't find anything. No spell, nothing to make him and Tony stronger. The weapons that had been built for Obadiah. They were powerful. Unlike anything seen. The cannons could aim better and shoot further. And the guns took almost no time to reload. At least that was what Gamora's message claimed. And Loki had little reason to doubt her judgment based on his impressions when he met her.

While his shield could protect him, and maybe a few select people, he needed to be strong enough to protect an entire army. Not only that, but he needed one. A spell to raise the dead and force them to fight or to control the minds of the current soldiers. But Tony. Tony might not like that last one. Mind control. He wants to win back his kingdom honorably. Well, as honorably as they could. But how else could they win against a ten thousand strong army?

He flipped another page and looked at the familiar spells. He knew how to cast illusions blindfolded, chained and gagged. He did it several times to those in his kingdom. And the more comfortable he was with the spell, the better he was at performing it without the incantation. But at the same time. All the practice he had with that spell in particular was only casting the illusion for a few hundred people, not in the thousands. Asgard, was so much smaller than Midgard. And he never had to push his magic this far before. He needs to be stronger. But how?

"Good evening young king." Loki's body froze. He had to be imagining things. He couldn't have just heard the voice. Tony knew nothing of his late night dimension visits to practice his magic. And most of all, no one should be able to enter without his knowing. So why was it now that he heard a voice. And one that called him a king. He has been keeping that title to himself until Tony officially ascends to the throne. "Studying hard I see." Loki finally turned around to see what most would deem a beautiful woman. "But what you seek, is not in those relics."

"Who are you?" He asked as he gripped the spine of the book he was holding tightly. He kept it close as if the stranger would snap her fingers and incinerate it.

"I am a friend. Here to help." While she smiled warmly, Loki knew the tricks well enough to know that her kindness was fake. That she was just putting on an act, but he didn't know why. Then again, he didn't understand anything about this situation. This world was empty, desolate. The past month he has come to it, he has not come across a single living creature. And now, out of nowhere, this woman comes to him and is giving off the appearance that she knows everything happening in his life now. "You wish to help your fiancée regain his kingdom, but your power is not enough. You have learned all you can with those books and your own wit. But now you need more."

"A friend?" Loki said hypothetically but still put some charm behind his words. Even though he needs to be cautious, keep a safe distance from this stranger, he couldn't help but admit he was slightly intrigued. What could this stranger possibly offer him? How could they tip the scales in his favor for a victory? "And tell me friend, what could you possibly offer me?"

She waved her hand and a small golden orb gently emitting a purple energy appeared in hand. It was a curious trinket. So small, and had no appearance of grandeur. But at the same time, he felt himself being drawn to it. As if the thing inside was calling his name. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. "This." She said as she approached him. "Very old, ancient, dark magic lies within this. Unimaginable power that could kill lesser men. But I know you are not that." She laughed lightly and a small smile made its way. "With this on your side, you will no doubt have all the strength you need to win yours and your fiancée's war."

She held out the orb in both palms and Loki hesitated in touching it. Nothing this good ever came free. There was always a price. Besides he could do this on his own, couldn't he? He is smart, talented. Plus he has the advantage of being foreign, so the enemy won't see what's coming. He didn't need help from this stranger.

 _But imagine the possibilities._

A voice whispered to him. It was an old familiar voice. But not that of a friend. It was the same voice who taunted him. Led him astray. But at the same time it was a voice that led him to bringing out his full potential. Even if the intentions were a bit on the murderous side of things.

 _You know what that is._

"It can't be." Loki said even though he didn't believe his own disbelief. The power stone. The infinity stones. A powerful magical artifact he had believed was just a story until days ago was now in his hand. It just couldn't be true. He couldn't allow himself to believe it. Gamora said they were stolen from her father's vault. Not even she knew the thief. So it just couldn't be possible. This meeting and the Power Stone. It was far too convenient to be the truth.

 _Come now. You are wiser than this._ The voice cooed. _You know what this is. You know what power it hold. There is no need to deny it. To question it._

Loki could picture perfectly the wicked smile the voice would have had had it has a physical form. How it knew the right words to sway him. To make him go against his initial gut instinct.

 _Power not even your mother knew. With this you could gain all that you desire. A kingdom. A happy fiancée. Recognition for your work. No longer hide in the shadows._

"I have all that now." Loki shot back to the voice as sense attempted to win over this clouded judgment.

 _All except a kingdom._ It reminded him. _That you still must gain._

"And I will." Loki shot back not enjoying this game it was playing. He wish he knew how to silence him. How to banish him completely. But without Tony by his side. Far too often he fell prey to its wishes. "I have power beyond any man in Midgard."

 _And yet with all that power, it is still not enough. Their weapons are great. And you need to be greater. With this you could have that greatness._

"And tell me." Loki said doing the best to keep his resolve. "Why should I trust you, let alone this stranger?"

 _When have I ever led you astray before? Back in Asgard you were nothing before me. The fifth son. Not as great of a warrior as Thor, Steve, and Clint. Nor as celebrated for your intellect as Bruce. I gave you purpose. The drive to do something greater._

"Anthony gives me a new drive. One that you never could."

 _Now you tell me. How will you keep him? Remain happy without him? You know as well as I that you have reached your limit. No amount of training here can change that. If you want to keep your fiancée and gain a kingdom, you know you need it. Without the power that's held in that stone, you will die. But most of all Anthony will perish before he even steps foot in his kingdom._

Loki closed his eyes and wet his lips. "I don't even know if what she says is in earnest. Besides, everything has a cost. What could a possibly offer for such a trinket?"

The voice just laughed as it returned to the deep recesses of his mind. Loki's mind was finally clear, but it was too late. He could not take his eyes off the shimmering orb.

"For Anthony." He whispered to himself. "How do I know what you say is true. That this is indeed one of the infamous infinity stones."

"Then why don't you test its power?" She suggested. The purple glow could still be seen from the golden casing. It was almost like it was shimmering brighter at such a suggestion. Once again taunting him into going down a path that Tony may not completely agree with. But he knew it was too late. It no longer needed to coax him. His mind was set. He just couldn't let this stranger know what his plan was. He needed to test the powers. Know for certain that this fable was an actuality.

Suppressing his grin, he reached out for the golden orb. It was surprisingly light in his hand despite the size of the golden ball. He twisted the contraption and the lid vanished, showing off the small stone that was placed in the center.

His heart was beating faster as he went to pick up the stone. It was not nerves that caused such sweat and pounding, but a rush of excitement. Power unlike any he has ever possessed was literally at his fingertips. He wet his lips and took the plunge.

At first he felt nothing, but then an excruciating pain washed over his body. It was as if the stone possessed so much power that his body was not strong enough it take it. His skin was on fire and though for sure he his skin would melt into nothingness. That his bones would become dust and would exist no more.

He needed something to act as a conduit. A way to ease the power into him. He needed a spell or something, but the excruciating pain made it impossible to think. All he wanted was the burning pain to go away.

No. He couldn't allow himself to be this weak. He is stronger than this. Stronger than this infinity stone. Steeling himself the words finally came and the golden casing turned into a staff as taller as he. He placed the stone into a socket at the top and the pain began to lessen. The burning sensation was nearly gone. And then there was nothing. Several blisters had formed on the hand holding the stone but other than that he felt that completely normal. The golden staff had a slight purple glow to it, but it was holding steady.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His mind was clear now. He pointed at a building several yards away and said an incantation for an explosive blast. The power had not just doubled but quadrupled and the entire building was a pile of rubble and ash.

He turned around to face the women and this time he could not suppress his grin. The stone was real. The power was real. This was all he needed to win the war.

"What you speak is true." Loki finally said as his eyes drifted to the stone. "As to why you would part with such a trinket." Loki said knowing that if this power was at his disposal he would covet it. Never let it out of his sight. "I find puzzling. For if you know who I am. What I need to do. You know I have little to offer." His free hand went instinctively to his neck where a chain holding his mother's ring was hidden." One of the last few thing he had of hers. One of the few items he was able to steal before faking his own death and running away with Tony. "Besides what would helping me gain you? What are your ties to Midgard and the Twelve Kingdoms? And how did you come to this place?"

The woman just smiled. "All those questions are of little importance. And my reasons behind parting with this trinket are of no concern. You need the power to help your fiancée win his kingdom back, and this will allow you to do so. As for payment I believe you possess something that will suffice."

Loki pulled on the chain and the ring on the necklace broke free from its protective clothing cover. It was not the actual value of the payment that mattered for something as powerful as one of the infinity gems, but the personal price. And to Loki, this ring was priceless. For the memories it held were far greater to him than anything else. Thus making it the perfect form of payment. He tugged at the chain and the clasp snapped right off and he held it out to her. His eyes drifted to the ground before she snatched it from his grasp.

* * *

Loki had his doubts? Why would the witch be there a second time? Unless she needed something. Something more. Then she would not be waiting for him in the alternate dimension. But the Infinity Stones. If this witch truly was the one who stole the gems from the Mad King, then there was still five more he could trade for. Five more that would give him unlimited power. Power he needs if he...no he and Tony, are to rule.

While the Power Stone had been useful in killing off soldiers, if they continue coming, there will be no men for them to rule. Brute force, much like his brother's skills could only get him so far. And as fun as killing can be, Tony would rather keep as many of his people alive as possible. So, the Power Stone is not enough. Now. Now he needs the Reality Stone.

Yes, he could create illusions. Grand ones. He had fooled his entire kingdom on several occasions. But those spells can be draining. Require vast amounts of power. With the reality stone, such fabrications would be nothing. He could alter reality in itself. Make it so he is a king, and Tony too, without the need of war. If his mother's stories were true, and so far, they have not failed him. This one gem could alter any and every detail. He could even rewrite Asgard's history if he so chooses. Not just his and Anthony's. His father. Brother's. Maybe even his Mother. This stone could change everything for the better.

But altering reality is a tricky business. One his mother said to never do. For even one slight alteration could result in a chain of events that leads to world into darkness. This is why such magic was banned. Any spells that existed were ripped and burned from the books they were once in. Those spells died with their creator. The Reality Stone was locked away in the deepest cosmos on the universe where no one could find it and misuse its powers. But somehow the stones ended up here. In the possession of a Mad King who knew how to wield their power. And even he had them taken from them, or at least some of them. He didn't know how many of the stones the witch had taken, but if she was skilled enough to take one undetected, then she had to have a few more.

He walked the ruined city once more. Last time they met it was in the ruins of a church. Or at least he assumed it to be one. He didn't recognize any of the men and women depicted in the broken stained glass or eroding statues. So if it was a holy place, the gods of this former world differed from that of his own.

"I was wondering when you would return." Her body appeared out of nowhere and each stride perfectly matched Loki's. "Your skirmish with the Midgardian army was pitiable. You didn't even make it to the castle gates."

"Anthony wishes to keep as many of his people alive as possible." Loki said through his gritted teeth. "And as for how they knew we were coming, that is beyond me. But I will discover how they knew of our plan."

For just a moment, Loki thought he saw her face contort. As if she was disguised. Didn't believe that Tony wanted to keep his people alive. "And you need the power of another stone in order to comply with his desires. Here I thought you were unmatched in your illusion crafting talent."

"Everything has its limits. Even magic." Was all that Loki said. He could craft us an illusion. He had done it many times. But most didn't list longer than fifteen or twenty minutes and he had everyone's attention. Here, with the soldiers it was different and his magic was constantly being pushed to the limit. He had to create illusions that everyone could see. And while he was getting better, it wasn't enough. Well enough to win the war.

"The only exception to that rule is the Infinity Stones." Loki nodded his head in agreement and the two continued their stroll. "What makes you think I have another Infinity Stone?" She finally asked breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"I have my reasons."

"And if I did have one." She continued this hypothetical play, even though Loki was right. She did have more. She just wasn't sure if he knew how many, and which ones were in her possession. "What could you possibly offer me in exchange?"

Loki knew he had only one important trinket left. She already had his mother's ring. But the protective rune. The one she gave me when he first started practicing magic. That he still had. And considering her own study in magic, the rune could be of interest to her. He reached into his pocket and unhooked the little black bag that was hidden in there. He pulled the string and the cracked grey rock slid out. He flipped it over and a symbol that looked like a slanted n was carved in it. "A stone for a stone." Loki said simply.

"A stone for a stone." She repeated slowly. She studied the stone for a good few minutes before making up her mind. She felt the small bottle in her hands and she held it out to him. The crimson liquid swished a bit in the bottle, which made it appear to be the exact opposite of a stone, but not even the bottle could contain the power that both felt radiating from it.

Loki took the bottle and placed the rune stone in her hand. He gingerly touched the cork, but knew not to pull it. The reality stone. The strongest of them all. If not used cautiously it could rip the world apart. Hell, he could go back far enough in time to change his own history if he so wished to. But he knew better than that. As much as he would love to alter reality. Make it so his mother never died. Have a life where he was a beloved son. He knew he shouldn't tamper in time with that way. Besides, he had a plan. And this time. With this stone. He and Tony will finally win.

* * *

How was it? How could it be possible that they failed not just once in their plan breaking into the kingdom, but twice? It was almost as if Obadiah had a spy in their ranks. The problem was, their ranks were not that big to being with. It still consisted of him, Tony, Rhodey, two of his friends, the fellow knight Sam and another engineer, Scott, Pepper, Jarvis, Maya, and that ridiculous team that belonged to the Prince of Xandar. It was a small group and they were supposedly all friends. So who could possibly be the traitor? It had to be someone in the castle. The only problem was he didn't know any of them well enough to figure out who it was.

"You are not wrong." Loki rose from the tree he was sitting under and looked around. There was only one person he ever met while in this dimension, and that was the sorceress. She was the last person he desired to see. He bartered to precious items for two of the infinity stones. And yet, their power was still not enough to help them win.

"And how could you possibly know what I am thinking?" Loki asked her bitterly.

"You have failed twice now. If you were not restricted by Stark's morality then you would have already won. Those armies that have been fully prepared every time you launch a surprise attack, would have been no problem if you were not being held back. There is a traitor amongst your ranks. How else could the army be so prepared? And since using the stone's full power is not an option, you need one of two things. To either get rid of the traitor or have more power that will overcome the army." In her hand was a shimmering blue orb on a silver chained necklace.

It was an infinity stone. The one he needed the most. The one that no army or traitor could combat if used. Also its power would keep Tony's desire of as few casualties as possible true. "The Mind Stone." Loki said wistfully. If only he had something to give her in return. This one stone would more than make up for the fact her bartered away his only memories of his mother.

"But you have nothing left to trade. Do you?" The sorceress said as she closed her hand around the necklace.

Loki had a plan. While he knew not if it would work, it was the only plan he had. He needed that stone. And there was no doubt in his mind that she was aware of how desperate he was for that stone's power. "Once this battle is won. Once Anthony takes his rightful place as king, we will be married, and I will rule alongside him. With that power I could give you anything you desire."

"Anything?" Loki nodded his head in agreement. "There is only one thing I would be willing to trade for this stone; your firstborn child."

Loki thought this was a strange request. She wants he and Tony's firstborn child. Both are men. Having a child was not possible. Their only true option in having an heir is through adoption. Something both were fine with. But considering both didn't have ideal father figures while growing up, having a child was never something overly important to them.

So why? Why would she want something that may never happen? Then again, was now really the time to dwell on such thoughts? He knows having a child will more likely than not, never happen; so basically, he is getting the stone he needs for nothing. "My firstborn child?" He asked, but his mind was already made up.

She nodded her head, but said nothing more.

"Very well sorceress. We have a deal."

* * *

The sun was finally starting to rise and they knew it was almost time. Their third attempt to break into the castle. But Loki knew this time it would be different. He gently touched the necklace, the mind stone. This stone. It's power. It will finally give them everything that he and Tony desired. He reached into his pocket and gingerly rubbed the power stone, which transformed back into his staff. He allowed his body to be consumed with its power and then said the spell. The wall creaked a bit, but otherwise the newly formed hole, made no real noticeable noise. Peter Quill and his team quickly enter the castle grounds through the hole.

Loki was about to follow them, but a hand grabbed his. Tony was stopping him. They didn't say anything. Neither needed to. They just looked into each other's eyes. "Intruders!" That simple shout forced them back to reality and they finally went into the hole to begin the third and final battle.

Every soldier that Loki came across listened to his every word. He would whisper to them. "You no longer fight for the Lord Obadiah, but your true King, Anthony." The soldier's eyes would glow and each time he would say the same thing. I no longer fight for Lord Obadiah, but the true King, Anthony. The soldier or knight would then instinctively know who was on whose side and would fight the ones who were on Obadiah's. Amidst all the chaos, Loki was able to follow Tony into the castle. It was the first time they had made it this far. They would always get overwhelmed at the walls. But now with the mind controlled soldiers, they were finally on an even playing field. However, when they entered the castle, even more soldiers were waiting them. Loki immediately attacked the nearest soldier and continued using the same spell as before.

"Go find Obadiah and deal with him. I will handle the soldiers here." Loki said as he blocked and attach from the behind without even looking.

Tony ran ahead, dodging and attacking soldiers as he made his way to the stairs. If there was one place Obadiah would be it would be his father's own office. It was the safest place in the entire castle. The halls were surprisingly quiet. He expected more soldiers to be up here. He approached the closest window and looked outside. Sam and Rhodey had joined the fight and Tony had no clue how everyone knew who to fight considering that all the soldiers were dressed the same. But whatever magic Loki was using was working. They were finally winning.

"Tony?" Tony turned around and gripped his gun tightly, but knew better than to fast his finger on the trigger.

"Maya?" Tony was shocked that she was out here and not hiding in a safe room like the rest of the staff. "What are you doing out here? You should be in the safe room with Pepper and Jarvis."

"I know, but I had to find you." She said. Her head darted down both ways of the hall as if she expected someone to come before returning her attention back to Tony. "I have a special weapon for you."

"Maya you really shouldn't be here-"

But she wouldn't listen. Instead she grabbed Tony's free hand and began leading him down the corridors. Tony was surprised, they ended up in front of the very room he was heading to. His father's own office. "Maya?"

"It's in here." She pulled a key out of her pants pockets and opened the door.

"Let me go in first." Tony was almost positive that Obadiah would be in here. Kill him in the same room that he killed his father in. It had to be. So why was Maya bringing him here? None of this made any sense. Tony got in front of her but didn't see anything in the room. The sun was shining through the window, showing off nothing but the furniture. Tony was about to turn around as ask Maya once again what was going on, but found himself on the ground and his neck throbbing in pain. His gun fell out of his hand, he attempted to reach of it, but instead Maya picked it up.

The gingerly moved it around, studying the polished metal on wood. "Maya?" Tony asked and held out his hand to take the weapon from her, but instead he found the barrel pointing at his chest.

A revolution finally his Tony. One that he wished he had the moment he saw her in the hall. "You were the one telling Obadiah where we planned to break in." Tony said without a doubt in his mind. Maya, one of his oldest friends was the one betraying him.

"That's right Tony." Maya said. She towered over him and kept her gun close in hand. "It was me. I was the one that told Obadiah you and Rhodey were on that boat. I have been the one telling him where you planned to break in. That Gamora was feeding you information. It was all me."

It all made sense now. How the soldiers knew it was supposedly him on the boat when they attacked. How every break in plain into the castle failed. How could he have missed it? How could he not realize Maya was the one doing this?

"Why Maya? Why would you help him?"

"It's nothing personal Tony."

"Well considering the situation it feels pretty damn personal to me."

"Your fiancée though. And his magic. That was one the thing I couldn't predict." She continued, the gun in her hand now shaking. "But just like any machine we could make, I knew he would have its limits. I just had to figure out what they were. Who would have guessed it was you. He could be the most powerful person in the Twelve Kingdoms, but he limited his abilities for you."

"You can stop now Maya." Tony spoke calmly even though the gun was still in his direction. "Just put the gun down."

"Do you know how hard it was after you were gone? You were brilliant. Could solve any problem. Build any weapon. I was always envious of you. But then you were gone. I was put in charge of weaponry. But I wasn't nearly as good as you. And everyone loved to remind me of that. I thought if I could finally build Extremis. Perfect the weapon I dreamed of making, I would no longer be compared to you. I would have finally surpassed the great Prince Anthony."

Tony rose and kept his hands in the air as if he was surrendering. Even though the gun was still pointing in his direction, Maya did not shoot. "Maya-" Tony started but the door swung open and Loki was standing there. His breathing was heavy and his face gaunt. He was being pushed to his limits and not stopping. Sweat dripped from his face and his body was shaking more than Maya's. He rose his hand like he was going to attack her but he looked like he didn't have the strength to follow through. "Loki no!" Tony shouted not wanting to lose either one of them.

Maya turned her head but didn't move the gun away from Tony. "Go ahead, use your magic on me. It's too late now."

Loki knew he wasn't strong enough. And the mind stone was lost somewhere in the battle. There was no possible way for him and Tony to get out of this.

A door in the back of the room swung open and for the first time Loki actually saw one of Tony's armored creations. The person was covered from head to toe in metal, but it was thin and very much resembled that of the human anatomy. "Tony. Tony. Tony." A man's voice came from the armor and he lifted the face plate up. "You should have stayed dead."

"And let you have my kingdom." Tony said through gritted teeth. "Not a chance."

"I'm impressed Maya." Obadiah approached them and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I'll take things over from here." He patted the weapon at his side. It was a gun unlike any seen before. And that was one everyone realized that Maya had did it. She completed her weapon and now Obadiah was going to use it to kill Tony and anyone else aiding him.

Loki hated that all he could do was stand there. His body was still drained. This man was going to kill Tony. He had to stop him. He had to. And yet, not matter how hard he willed his body it wouldn't move.

From what seemed like out of nowhere a girl flew past Loki and had Maya trapped on the ground. The gun flew across the room and Tony scrambled to pick it up. But when he did, he realized how light it was. There was no ammo. It was just a bluff. Maya wasn't really going to kill him. But why? Why should she tell Obadiah everything, but when it came to literally pulling the trigger, she couldn't follow through.

"Hey asshole." Another person now was joining the fray. Everyone looked to the door and standing mere feet behind Loki was Peter. His own armor was dented and he had no weapons on him. All he had in his hand was a necklace. Loki's and Gamora's eyes both widened. They knew what that necklace was. The power it held.

"Quill no!" Gamora shouted over Maya who was still struggling to break free of her grip.

But it was too late. Peter was tapping into the power of the stone. Since he was unfamiliar to magic, his body glowed and power was radiating through him. He couldn't control it. And without control magic could easily kill the user. "Put the gun down." He commanded.

"This will kill you Quill!" Gamora continued to shot, but was not heard.

The magic was uncontainable, was still following Peter's will. Obadiah dropped the gun and looked at his weapon and his own hand stunned. Why did he do that? Why did his body listen to that bratty Xandarian Prince? He had Tony. The kingdom could have been his. Why was this happening to him now?

"Now take off your armor!" Peter demanded knowing that that suit was the only thing keeping them from finishing this tyrant off once and for all.

As much as Obadiah tried to resist, he found himself unable to. He began to strip it off piece by piece. He was exposed and there was nothing he could do about it. "Stark do it now!" Everyone could tell that Peter was getting his weaker, the glowing was fading and his body was slipping to the ground. "Kill the bastard."

Tony looked to his gun and wished that Maya really did put bullets in hit. He angrily tossed it aside. The only weapon left for him to use was Maya's, but not even Tony was that cruel to burn a man alive. But a loud blast was heard, and blood splattered on his face. Another shot was heard and Obadiah fell over. Standing next to Loki was Pepper. She was breathing heavily and her entire body shaking. The gun in her hand was still smoking from the shots she fired.

"Alright. We won." Peter said before officially collapsing on the ground.

"Quill!" Gamora let go of Maya. She didn't care anymore. She ran past Loki and Pepper and propped the prince's body against her own. "Come on Quill. Wake up. Xandar still needs you." He slapped him a few times in an attempt to wake him up, but nothing happened. She placed two fingers against his pulse. Nothing. "Peter." She finally used his first name. "No." But there the prince laid. Dead. The magic consumed his body and left nothing.

"How did you get this?" Gamora asked Loki. She wanted to punch him. Beat him to a bloody pulp for not only having, but using and losing an infinity stone.

Loki was speechless, his own exhausted body finally crashed on the floor and Tony scrambled to him. "My right pocket." He told Tony.

Tony reached in and pulled out two more items, a small bottle and a golden orb. "Take them." Loki said to Gamora. She was right. The stones caused enough problems. He, a magic user was barely strong enough to withhold using three of them and now someone was dead became of him. Someone that was near to Tony. The infinity stones were supposed to make him stronger and make sure Tony returned to his throne with minimal casualties but that was not the case.

Pepper took the two trinkets from Tony and passed them off to Gamora. "I warned you. Didn't I?" She looked back down to Peter who was still unmoving and most of all not breathing.

"They are here." Rhodey's voice could be heard from down the hall, he ran into the room and surveyed the situation. He looked to Obadiah's bleeding body on the floor. "Is it over?" He asked Tony.

"Yah." Tony said. "It is for now." He looked at the hatred in Gamora's eyes. He didn't know fully what was going on, but he could figure out enough. Quill died using a powerful magic item that even Loki was struggling to use. A magic item that Gamora apparently knew well. Maybe magic wasn't so dead in the Twelve Kingdoms after all.

"Gamora-" Tony started but was quickly silenced.

"Your kingdom is yours again." Gamora rose and threw Peter's body over her shoulder.

"Gamora?" Rocket, followed by Groot and Drax finally found everyone and there were just as battle worn as everyone else in the room. "What happened?"

"We're returning to Xandar." Was all she said.

Rhodey knew better than to ask what happened he could sense it in the room. Magic did this. But he decided for once to keep his mouth shut. Enough had been lost today and there was no need to make it worse.

"Anthony." Loki wanted to speak, but instead their lips collided.

"For now, let's focus on the positive. We won. The kingdom is ours." Tony said as they parted. "Tomorrow we'll deal with the repercussions." He now looked up at Pepper, the true hero of the kingdom. "Pepper."

"I said I wanted to help when we were reunited on the boat." Pepper said coolly, but internally, she was still freaking out over the situation. She killed Obadiah. Her. Not Tony, Loki or Rhodey. But her. "But this is only the beginning. We have a lot of work to do if we are going to keep Midgard stable and not start another war with Xandar."

"Tomorrow Pepper." Tony promised. "Tomorrow I will take my rightful place as king, with Loki right beside me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

* * *

"It's a boy." The doctor said as he snipped the cord and began cleaning up the crying baby.

"Peter." Tony said as the newborn was placed in Loki's arms. "I think we should name him Peter."

"Yes." Loki agreed with a weak smile. "Peter is a fitting name."

"Rhodey." Tony said turning to his best friend who stood quietly in the corner of the room. "Inform the kingdom at once. A prince and future king has been born."

Rhodey bowed his head. "Of course." But then he dropped all formality and freely approached his best friend and king and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Congratulations. I may not get this. Magic. Using it so a guy can give birth. But I'm happy for you. Both of you."

Tony went back to Loki and he was in awe. They had a son. A legit, biological son. A new responsibility. One that was just as, if not more important than ruling the entire kingdom. "Want to say hello to your son?" Loki asked and he propped up the small bundle in his arms.

Tony was hesitant to do so. What if he dropped him? Or what if the moment he left Loki's arms he started crying? He son could already hate him before giving him a reason to. Tony swallowed his nerves and took his son for the first time. He didn't cry and barely moved. Tony found himself getting lost in his son's deep brown eyes. They were so innocent and pure. "Hey Peter." Tony whispered. "I'm your dad." Peter blinked for what seemed like the first time and Tony hoped this was some sign that his son was understanding him in some way. "I can't promise that I'll be good at this. But I will promise you that I'll be better than my old man. I won't just treat you like a prince. That the only reason for your existence is so I have an heir. Because you Peter are so much more than that."

"I'd hate to interrupt this first family moment." Pepper had slid into the room as Rhodey left to spread word about the kingdom. "But Tony you need to choose a nannie now that your child-"

"Peter."

"Now that Peter has been born. We need to prepare the official christening. Prepare the documentation and update your will should anything happen to you and Loki that way we can guarantee Peter's claim to the throne-" Tony appeared to be paying little attention to Pepper because instead of looking at her all his focus was on Peter. He even began making faces during to see if his son's face would change. "Tony?" Pepper said several times as her foot began to tap on the floor. She looked to Loki who was being no help, then again he looked exhausted and more pale than usual. All he probably wanted to do right now was sleep. And if Tony and he had picked out a nanny when she originally had it planned, two weeks ago, then she could already be doing her jobs so the kings could do theirs.

"Pepper." Tony finally said, but his eyes were still captivated by his son. "I made you my right hand. Didn't I?"

"And I'm trying to do my job-"

"Anyone or anything you pick and write up will be fine." He pulled her aside the best he could with a baby in tow, but he managed. "What do you see?"

"Tony I don't-"

"When you look at Peter, what do you see?"

Pepper glanced down at him. "You." She finally said. "I see you."

"Pepper, I want to be there for Peter. Really be there for him. I don't want to become my father or my son to become as damaged as me. And the best way to make sure that happens is if you run most things in the kingdom for me."

"What?" Pepper stuttered. "Me. Run Midgard?"

"Just until Peter is older." Tony said as his attention once again turned to the child in his arms. "Besides no one know the kingdom better than you."

"Tony. I don't think I'm qualified-"

"No one is more qualified than you." Tony assured her.

Pepper looked at Peter and once again to Tony. Her face softened and she shoulder's began to relax. "Only until Peter is older. And you still have to sign all the documents and come to the weekly meetings. You'll still be king in name, that's not changing, but I'll be the one pulling all the strings behind the curtain."

Pepper couldn't deny how different Tony was with his son in his arms. Even though he was only a few minutes old, his son was already changing him. She knew how important this was to Tony. How badly he wanted to be there for Peter and to not end up like his father. Tony was trying to still make his life right and to not let his father haunt him. So how could she deny his request? And it would only be for a year, two tops. "Alright Tony." Pepper finally agreed. But she felt like she was unheard, since Tony's eyes were only for his son.

* * *

"So the invitations for Peter's official Christening have been sent." Pepper said going through the list of the day's items. It was the weekly meeting she forced the new fathers to attend, and she was going to make every second she had with them worth it. "And as Tony and I agreed earlier all the rulers of the kingdoms, with the exception of King Thanos of Titan have been invited."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Loki asked. This was news to him. Then again most stuff that has been prepared for the Christening was new to him. He had been spending the past few days with Peter watching over him. At times he thought he heard laughing. The laugh of the sorceress. She had yet to come. To take Peter away. But it was only a matter of time. No one was questioning all the time he was spending in the nursery, but it was only a matter of time until he was forced to return to his duties as a King and let a nurse take care of Peter during his work hours.

"He refused to come to the peace conference. All the other rulers came, or at least sent a representative, and we even agreed to a new treaty. It's too dangerous to invite him." Pepper said. Her eyes continued scanning the papers not once straying.

"Anthony, don't tell me you agree?"

Tony leaned back in his chair, and looked up at the ceiling. As usual, he was acting like anything but a king. He was starting to get fidgety. Tony wanted to go back to his space. To start building again. "Normally I would be all for it, but it's not just us now. We have to think about Peter now. Besides, what makes you think he even cares about Peter's Christening?"

"He may not care, but pride can get in the way of any man's sense. Inviting all the rulers except him. Something tells me this move would be unwise."

Pepper straightened the papers after deciding there was nothing left for her to go over with them. "And if we do invite him most, if not all the other kingdoms will decline. It's better to just not invite him."

Loki knew this was a battle he could not win. The Mad King had a notorious reputation and would not be so forgiving that his former allies, were now aligned with the rest of the kingdoms. While there has not been a war in some time now, he felt like that could at any moment. And something told him by refusing this king an invitation, the upcoming war would only be hastened. But no one would believe this hunch. All was joyous in the kingdom. Well joyous besides the witch who was threatening to come and take Peter away. But Loki would solve the problem before anyone could even know of its existence. So, for the sake of getting this meeting over with he would bite his tongue. "Very well. We will not invite the Titan King."

* * *

After the meeting Loki went straight to Peter's room and dismissed the nanny for the rest of the day. He gently rocked Peter singing softly in the same ancient language used to perform his magic. Tony smiled in the doorway at the sight. "Imagine what your brothers would say if they could see you now."

With Peter finally asleep he laid him down in his crib, but was still quick to scowl at Tony. "I would rather not imagine their asinine comments about me using magic to rear a child let alone my lack of skills in parenting."

"Considering who both our dads were and we've only been at it for a week. I say you are doing fine. Then again you are doing better than me so I may not be the best judge." Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and both just stood in silence watching Peter sleep.

"We won't be like them." Loki assured, but he could still feel the fear and doubt in the pit of his stomach.

"Well as long as we don't have four more of them, I think we'll be alright."

Loki nudged him playfully, but still that fear will always be a part of him. He was not the perfect brother or son. His anger and hatred. It twisted him. Affected him in ways he may never be able to recover from. The darkness he let in will always be there. No matter how bright the light of Anthony Edward Stark glowed it will always be in him. It surfaced during the war and it could again. And what if he passes such traits upon his children? He couldn't live with himself if he kids ended up as broken as he.

"I think one is more than enough for now." Loki finally answered. He gently brushed Peter's cheek and felt the same warmth from his son as he does from his husband.

"I'm heading to bed." Tony said stifling a yawn. He let go of Loki and bent over the crib gently placing a kiss in his son's forehead.

"I will join you in a moment." Loki promised still staying in his spot next to the crib.

Tony nodded in agreement and gently closed the door behind him. "You can show yourself." Loki demanded when he knew Tony would be a safe distance away. He could feel it, When Tony came into the room a presence followed him. The same presence he felt when he heard the soft cackling that no one else could hear. The witch was finally coming to take his son and he still had no spell that could stop here indefinitely. The only true option would be to kill her. But if he opened that door again, he may not be so lucky in escaping a third time.

"We made a deal. You're lucky I let you keep him this long." She approached the crib and Loki began the only spell he could think of before she could make her first step. He said the words in his head forcefully and put as much power behind them as he could. He was going to protect his child. Not be a failure like his own father. If this sorceress was real and she was coming to take the child Loki promised her, he had to be ready to fight her. To make sure she could never bother him and his family even again. Then he could put his entire past behind him. Burry the darkness the resided in him completely.

His hand began to reach down for the baby but she recoiled before touching the shield. "You think you can use magic against me? Go ahead. I can wait. If you are here too long your husband will come for you. He will see me and then you will have to explain to him the deal we made. That you willingly agreed to trade me your child so you could be strong enough to win his war. I am sure he will be completely understanding to the situation."

Loki gritted his teeth glaring at the witch. She was right. Tony would return and there was no way to explain this to him. What he did. The deal he made. It was just as bad, if not worse than all the times he attempted to kill his brothers. Peter is their son. Their flesh and blood. Peter is his everything and he won't fail him. Not now. Not ever. "I can give you anything. Anything you desire. Just don't take my son from me. He is my life now. Gives me a new purpose. And I will do anything to keep him here. Even if have to fight you right now. Even if I have to tell Anthony. None of that matters now that I have Peter in my life."

The witch began pacing around the crib. A few times she got the tips of his fingers close to the barrier as if she had thought of a way to break the protection spell, but decided not to at the last moment. "The great and powerful Loki Odinson begging." She scoffed as her hand glowed red and a scroll of parchment appeared in her hand. "This is a rare sight indeed. Putting your son before your pride. This was not something I expected." Her pacing came to a stop and she held the scroll out to him. "Your plea is so pathetic that I actually pity you. So very well. Seeing as how your new life began with a three day contest, it seems fitting it should end with one. Every night for the next three nights I will come here and you have to guess my name. If you succeed I will give up my claim on the child. But if you fail he will become mine. This contract is my guarantee. If you sign it your magic will be partially suppressed until the contest is over. Any spell used to protect your son from my grasp or to kill me or to find my true name will not work. Also as an added protection, if you attempt to you the Infinity Stones on me you will forfeit the deal and your son will be mine. So, do we have a deal?" A quill with ink daring to fall off the tip appeared in her hand as Loki read over the terms in her contract. Limited magic. Partial normality. He has never done anything like a normal person in years. His magic was just as much a part of him as his blood and bones were. And how would he explain it to Tony if he took notice? But then again. Most of the spells being suppressed were not ones used on a daily basis. So, then again, how hard could it be? He just had to guess her name.

Not allowing himself to debate the choices any longer, he snapped the quill out of her hand and signed the contract, rolled it up and handed it back to her. With a smirk she grabbed the parchment out of his hand and vanished from the room.

* * *

Loki couldn't sleep. All he could think of was this new secret he was keeping from Tony. He should tell him everything. They are married and Peter is their son. Keeping him in the dark. The guilt, something he rarely felt, was consuming him. He had to tell someone. He couldn't do this alone. Especially without his magic. Names. There are thousands upon thousands of names. And who knew if she was from any of the kingdoms for this world. For the names of other dimensions could be vastly different from the ones he lives in. Loki knew he messed up. That he was in deeper than he had ever been before. And for once he accepted the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he would fail alone. And even with that resolve. With a plan brewing in his mind. He still couldn't sleep a wink, and probably never would until he knew Peter was safe for good.

Morning came and he rose from bed well before Tony and headed to his study. He just had to check one more time. One last look. He was determined that to find something in one of his mother's books. Something he looked over in the past. A spell to get around a magically binding contract. There had to be one. Magic could do anything. That's what was so great about it. But at the same time, made it so dangerous. He grabbed all his mother's old spell books off the shelf and plopped them down on his desk.

He has read them hundreds of time, could perfectly reiterate every page. If he ever had to burn them in order to keep their contents safe, he knew the entirety of their wisdom remained safe in his mind. And yet he couldn't get up hope. He had to of missed something. A folded page. A secret pocket. There had to be something in one of these books that could get him out of his contract. And yet, not matter how hard he looked for some secret folded page or more spells written from the other in reverse writing, he found nothing.

There was a knock on his door and his eyes darted to the window to look at the sun's location. "You may enter." Loki said knowing it was still too early in the morning for anyone else but the person he was expecting to be awake.

"You demanded to see me?" Rhodey had walked into the room, his eyes darting around the small space. He had never been summoned by Loki. Let alone to his private study. Part of him thought the maid was playing a joke when she said that King Loki demanded his presence. Not requested or required. Words that at least sounded nice. But no he specifically said demanded and in turn, so did the maid. Using such a word when he was in front of the younger warriors training to be a knight, he caused quite the commotion for his pupils.

Loki hated himself for doing this. The regret hit the moment he saw the knight walk through the door. But he had no choice. His lack of sleep and being unable to find a spell that could assist him in his current predicament led him to something he knew he would regret. "Sit." Loki ordered. He closed the book he was looking at in added it to the pile.

Rhodey begrudgingly sat down and waited for Loki to give more of a reason as to why he was actually summoned here. "Well?" He asked since the king was still not saying anything, but instead, his eyes kept darting over to the books piled up next to him.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room." Loki said, but his eyes still refused to meet that of the knights. "And I know this may prove difficult, but hold your tongue until I have finished explaining everything to you."

"No. You cannot tell me this." Rhodey said after Loki admitted to great lengths about the various deals he had made. "You cannot tell me this and expect me to be able to keep this from Tony."

"You can't be expected to keep what from Tony?" Tony asked overhearing the last part of the conversation as he entered Loki's study.

"Your birthday party." Loki quickly said before Rhodey felt the need to tell the truth. "I still know very little about the other kingdoms and the other royal families that live there. So I needed Sir James assistance in planning the menu, drinks, and music accordingly. I have no desire to offend the other kingdoms due to my ignorance and as a foreigner from a land they know little of. I want to make a good impression and I know they already think me queer since I gave birth to a child despite being male. I want to give them no other reasons to question me as a ruler beside you."

Tony's eyes shifted between the two as Loki gave his logical reasoning. "How uncharacteristically considerate of you."

"I have my moments." Loki said flashing a grin. "So unless you want this one to end, I suggest you vacate my quarters."

Tony bowed with a sarcastic grin. "Of course my liege." He spoke before rising. "Your word is law."

Loki made his way from behind his desk, to Tony. He placed a finger under his chin and pulled him into a sweet, but terse kiss. "As it should be." He whispered quietly.

He knew it was cruel to mess with Tony like this. That acting like nothing is going on. Lying straight to his face without a second thought. Making play when he should be divulging in the truth of what could possibly happen to their son. But lies. Facades. They were his specialty. An old friend. And how easily he could open his arms to that conniving friend, should scare him. But it didn't. It was natural. No different than breathing. And the guilt. When it comes. And he knew it would once his old friend leaves would kill him. But he needed to protect Tony from this. He had already been through so much and never wanted to put him through such stresses again. So he would take on the burden of keeping this from his husband, no matter the costs.

"So long as it aligns with mine." Tony whispered back and gave his husband one last kiss before leaving.

Loki turned around to face the knight who was staring at him with hardened eyes. Loki went back to his desk and sat down looking at Rhodey as if he didn't just lie straight to his husband's face. His arms were firmly crossed across his chest, and his foot began tapping since Loki was saying nothing. "Just say what is on your mind." Loki finally said knowing the knight could containing his opinion no longer.

"Why Loki? Why would you do something like this?" Rhodey said with a more serious voice. "Lie to Tony. Your husband. My king! And expect me to do the same!" The knight was on a roll and Loki didn't know when he could stop. "And how could you offer someone your unborn child? What could you have possibly needed? More power? How is this scheming? Plotting behind everyone's back? How is it any different than what you did to your family back in Asgard? I thought Tony and having a son had changed you. Guess I thought wrong."

"It was the only way to assure that we would win." Loki said defiantly. "I needed more power. Without it Tony would have never gotten Midgard back."

"You don't know that." Rhodey fought back. "We could have won without you going behind everyone's backs. But we'll never know the truth now? Will we?"

"I did what I thought was best for us. For all of us." Loki shouted back. He could feel the rage bubbling within. Even though he knows deep down what he did was wrong. That he should have been open about everything in the first place. At the time, it was not only their best option, but only option. What he did kept casualties down to a minimum and Tony was able to ascend to the throne without any more issues arising. He was in the right. He had to be. So why couldn't Rhodey see that? See all the good he had done? That he was no longer that spiteful prince he first meet but a wise and honorable king?

"At the cost of Peter?"

"At the time I made the deal, I had no such notions of Anthony and I having a child. We are both men and using magic to create a womb was the furthest thing from my mind. And as time passed I forgot about the deal I had made with her. I was so happy with Tony. With our new life. I forgot the bargain I made to obtain it. I know what I did now was wrong. But it was a necessary evil. So please." Loki gritted his teeth because the words that needed to be said did want to to come so easily. They wanted to stay trapped. That it was a bigger weakness to admit what he wanted to say as opposed to solving this problem himself. "I need your assistance."

"Come again." Rhodey said without any remorse. "I couldn't quite hear that."

Loki clenched his teeth together. He knew far too well how much the knight was enjoying this. But he needed him. Without his magic he cannot solve his problem in the allotted time given. Maybe with a week he could figure out that witches name. But three days. Three measly days. It could change his life again. But this time it would not be for the better. "I need your assistance in discovering the name of the woman who wants to take Peter away from me. Scour the kingdom, all twelve if you must. But I need her name."

"You said you met her in another dimension." Rhodey said as he propped back in his seat. "What makes you think she is even from this one let alone one of the twelve kingdoms?"

Loki leaned forward on his desk and rested his chin on his folded hands. "It was something Princess Gamora told me five years ago that makes me believe that my sorceress is from this world." He spoke cryptically and left his answer just as that. There was no need to tell the knight any more than that. The Infinity Stones and their power. It could even make the purest man corrupt with power. And he had three of them. Three more are out there, and with the witch no less. The Space, Time, and Soul stone. The ones that are the trickiest to control; at least they were in his mother's stories.

"And are you gonna tell me anything else that oh, I don't know, that will actually be helpful in me figuring out the name of this mysterious sorceress?"

"If I knew where to start, do you think I would be asking for your assistance?" Loki muttered under his breath. He needed to think. What was the scenario? How did it all begin? He and Tony. They were hiding. Hiding in Xandar. He made the portal to the other world in a tree. A tree on the royal family's property. "Xandar." Loki finally said in a tone loud enough for the knight to hear. "Start in Xandar and work your way back here."

"Xandar?" Rhodey repeated? "That's a three day journey."

Loki's face said everything. The sly smile showing all this teeth. Fingers laced together and his chin resting on it. Those shimmering green eyes glistening more than usual. "Well then." Loki spoke eloquently adding on to gut wrenching pain Rhodey was feeling from the plan that he could easily guess.

"Loki, no." Rhodey said as he stepped back towards the door.

"You better act quickly if you are going to return to Midgard in time to save Peter."

"Loki." He said one more time in his best stern voice that never worked on Tony; so he didn't know why he thought it would work on his all-powerful magic wielding counterpart.

Loki closed his eyes and waves his hand as if saying goodbye. The incantation and location were perfectly visualized in his mind's eye. "Damn it Loki." Was the last thing the king heard from the knight. For when he opened his eyes Rhodey had vanished and he had hopefully been placed in the capital of Xandar by the fountain, the same place he and Tony first arrived at when they journey to the throne began.

* * *

Loki hated feeling powerless. Sure, he could still perform some very basic magic or any spell, so long as it was not used on Peter or to figure out the name of the witch, but that was the problem. He had power. Skills beyond most mortal men and he couldn't use it when it matters most. To save his son. Her spell was intricate. Powerful. Unlike anything he has seen before. It made him wonder how she became so powerful. Who taught her such skills? Tony was so intent on magic not existing when the met. That it was the stuff of stories and not reality. So none of this added up.

Loki made his way from his study to Peter's room. In the corner a nurse rocked quietly in her chain knitting while the prince slept. She finally looked up to see who was at the door, and nearly dropped her yarn and needles in an attempt to curtsy when she noticed who the visitor was. Loki rose his index finger to his lips to silence her and then motioned her to sit back down. He didn't want Peter waking just yet.

He approached the crib and was the brown haired baby sleeping soundly. His body was wrapped tightly in a blanket, but his body still attempted to stir as if he wanted to be free of the constricting fabric. Even though Peter was only a few days old, everything about his son reminded him of Tony. His deep brown eyes. The shape of his nose. The gentle curve of hips lips when he smiled. It made him wonder what part of himself was in his son. Question if the traits were not external but internal. What if his son inherits his corruptibility? Has the same darkness lurking in his heart. The willingness to sacrifice anything so long as it benefits himself and gives him more power. What if Peter is easily susceptible to the same power hungry hatred that whispers sweetly in his ear? That tells him to perform acts that result in death and suffering of those who care. What if Peter has developed the ability to become as broken as he?

The tiny arms finally broke free of the cocoon and the wide eyes slowly began to blink. His face scrunched up and Loki knew he was about to start crying. Loki shushed Peter as he picked his up and rocked him gently. Using the same calming song his mother sang him in the old language and in moments, Peter was quietly resting against his father as if he was about to fall back asleep.

The nurse rose from her chair and offered to take Peter, as per her job, but Loki held on to his son. What if this was the last day he saw him. Held him. What if Rhodey could not find the witch and he is forced to give her his son. He needed to hold on Peter. Treasure him. And most of all protect him, as all good parents should. "I have no business today. Allow me to spoil my son with my undivided attention now, that way I have some memories to hold on to when he reaches the age of wanting nothing to do with me."

"Of course your majesty. If you need me for anything please let me know." She said with a bow and left the room and headed next door to her own chambers.

Loki paced around the room holding Peter tightly, still rocking him and quietly singing so only his son could hear.

The door creaked open and thought it was going to be the nannie, but instead Tony's head was the one peaking in. "Ditching your duties too?" Tony asked as he closed the door behind him. "I feel like ever since I put Pepper in charge the amount of paperwork I have to sign has tripled."

Loki placed Peter back down in his crib now that Tony was in the room. He could feel the nerves starting to set in. He should just tell him. Tell Tony what's going on. None of the servants would know. Peter's room was a safe spot to talk. And yet, he couldn't tell Tony. He had survived the first 24 hours. Guessed names just the other night, none were right. And so far, no one has questioned the Knight's disappearance. He just needed to survive two more days. That was all he needed 48 hours, to guess a name and then he could put all this behind him.

"I just don't want to miss anything in his life." Loki finally said. He placed the quilt over Peter and watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Even if he is as interesting as a sack of potatoes right now." Tony now stood next to the crib. He wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and soon the taller head was resting on his.

"In a few years we will be wishing he was as boring as potatoes." Loki said with a laugh. "If he's anything like you I doubt we'll ever get a moment's rest."

"Like you're one to talk." Both chuckled briefly for they quickly grew silent and just stood there happily watching their son sleep.

* * *

Rhodey said nearly every curse word in the book every hour on the hour. His mission to find the name of the sorceress was without a doubt the worst job he ever had. He possessed no armor, weapons, nor money. He had no food, water, or identification. All he had was the clothing on his back and it was miserable. Only hours after he arrived to Xandar it started pouring and when he approached the castle he was denied entrance since he didn't have identification. He asked if either the Princess Gamora or any of the late Prince's friend could come to identify him, but the guards refused his request. And when he went to the local tavern to get out of the rain, he was immediately escorted out due to his lack of funds.

He didn't know how he was supposed to find the sorceress name or anything else. He was truly at a loss for what to do. Part of him wanted to just begin the journey home, but he knew he had to try. The young Prince's life was on the line. As much as he disliked Loki, Peter was an innocent, so he had to do everything in his power to protect him. Even if that was to travel in the rain without any sort of real plan or leads for mission that he was ninety percent sure he would fail.

He began heading west, but due to the weather the path was closed. Landslides had blocked the road, forcing him to take the even longer route back to Midgard, to the very north, where all that was left was ruins of former villages. It took him a little over a day and a half to return to Midgard. He stopped at many villages along the way attempting to garner some knowledge on the mysterious sorceress, but nothing came of it. Part of Rhodey felt like finding a needle in a haystack would be easier.

When he reached the first of the rubble villages he looked for a place to set up a camp of sorts. He hoped that maybe one of the homes still remained and he could get a few hours' sleep before he would have to continue this futile mission. But he couldn't give up hope. Since the sorceress knew so much about the Twelve Kingdoms and Midgard, his gut told him she was from their world, possibly even their kingdom. If only he had more to go off on.

He walked around the village, but nothing stood. Nothing that even resembled buildings stood. He debated if even attempting sleep was worth it, but then something caught his eye. On a hill about a mile or so away he saw smoke. He blinked a few times, even rubbed his eyes. He had to be hallucinating. From what he was told, no one survived the attack. And yet that smoke was obviously coming from a chimney.

Rhodey could feel his heart speeding up and he used what little strength he had left to run towards the smoke. He reached a small cottage, there was a small window cracked open. For once he was thankful that he didn't have any armor because he was stealthy able to approach the windowsill and look in.

"Wanda are you sure this is right?" A young boy asked. His white hair was a rumpled mess and his blue tunic looked far too small for his lengthy body. "I want revenge against the House of Stark as much as you do. But taking the prince? If we are caught-"

"We won't get caught Pietro." Her hand moved from her lap to resting on a book that was placed on the table. "Besides those weapons he created took everything from us." He eye's held contact the entire time, never breaking from the man sitting across from her. "With this." Her index finger now tapped the book and Rhodey actually took a moment to look at it. The leather was worn and torn and the spine has faded gold writing on it. The language reminded him of the symbols he saw on Loki's books. His magic books he inherited from his mother. "We can finally do that."

Pietro grabbed her hand and with his thumb rubbed the top of hers gingerly. "For our parents."

Rhodey's mind was racing. It couldn't be possible. The witch Loki made a deal with. The one who wants Peter. She lives in their own kingdom. Granted, it was one of the furthest villages. Close to the kingdoms that were attacked by the Mad King Thanos's armies. This was actually one of the few villages in Midgard that saw war. But that was much kept secret. The only reason Rhodey knew was because Sam told him. That Obadiah needed Midgard to appear untouchable for his plan to work. And a breach in the borders would ruin such an image. The worst part was, some of the weapon's Tony had designed were used in the villages destruction. And in the mix of the dead. It was citizens of Halfword, Midgard, Hala and the Ten Rings. The scene was so unusual that it was best to bury the secret instead of making this battle known. But still. Two survivors from that war. They must have been small children when it happened. Hiding in the debris. Or they were assumed dead and escaped after the few soldiers who saw the wreckage left. Either way, this was not good. They want revenge. Revenge against the man whose weapons caused a lifetime of pain. And that man is his best friend and King, Anthony Stark.

Rhodey quietly backed away from the window into the darkness of the forest and began running. He didn't have any time. He got what he needed. A name. Wanda. The witch's name is Wanda. Part of him felt guilty that he didn't bush in the door and kill her now. Then there would be no need to worry the bargain over Peter. But he was up against magic before. When Loki trapped him. And we was powerless against Loki then. And while he has learned how to apart his fighting style to magic users. She appeared to be in a different playing field. So the safer bet was to get the name to Loki. Because if he dies fighting her then the innocent Prince has no chance.

He needed to think quickly now. He made his decision. He was going to return to the palace no matter what. But he only had about eighteen hours to return before the witch would magically appear in the castle. Over 100 miles in 18 hours. And the journey on foot took longer than that. He needed a horse. A properly bred and trained horse like W.M., but he was safely sleeping in his stable in Midgard. But still. If he could find a good strong horse. Maybe, just maybe, he could make it back to the castle in time. Sure, stealing a horse wasn't the most heroic thing a knight of the king could do. But what other choice does he have? Besides, he will pay back the farmer, eventually. What needed to be his priority was saving the prince. An innocent who was once again being trapped in the web that Loki created. And this life. This mission. It's more important than the one he had of finding Tony.

* * *

The second day came and went and for Loki, it was just as successful as the first. He spent the whole day pacing in Peter's room. Tony was being held captive by Pepper so he only ever saw him during meals. Even though Pepper was technically in charge, she still found a way to preoccupy his time with vast amount of paperwork and issues in the kingdom that required his personal presence. In a way though it made things easier. Tony was brilliant and perceptive. So it was only a matter of time until he figured out something was wrong. But being as busy as he was, it would prove more difficult for him to figure out the truth on what he happening with Peter.

The beginning of day three was no different, except this time he was more anxious. He constantly looked out the window hoping to see some sign that the knight had returned, but every time the gates opened, his hopes were dashed.

After supper Loki immediately returned to Peter's room. He sat in the chair looking out the window still hoping to see any sign of the knight. There was only two hours left. Two hours until the witch would return and then take away Peter if he cannot guess her name. If only he knew where the knight was. He could teleport himself to the knight, get the name and teleport back. No muss no fuss. But without an exact location in mind, teleporting around the kingdom until he found him would be futile.

Peter began to stir, and it sent chills down Loki's spine. It was as if Peter knew too. Knew that tonight could be the last night with his father. The small child could read his father's own distress and it pained Loki that he was effecting his son in such a way. He headed back to the crib and held Peter tightly. "I won't let her take you Peter." He kissed his son's head and held him just a little bit tighter.

"Who's there?" Loki nearly dropped Peter when he heard the booming voice. The voice that was coming from the gate. Someone was attempting access into the castle. And at this time of night, Loki knew who it had to be. The knight. His last ditch gamble. Loki placed Peter back in his crib and stared out the window. "Sir Rhodes?" He heard the guard shout back. "Raise the gate."

Loki's heart stopped beating. The knight had returned. Peter was going to be saved. Part of Loki wanted to transport right to the castle doors and hound the knight for the name. There was only mere hours left and he wanted nothing to distract the knight now that he was home. But if he were to do that it would raise suspicion. It is no secret around the kingdom that the knight and king don't exactly get along. They are cordial for Tony's sake when they are in the public's eye. But the castle staff have overheard one to many tiffs between the men that the faux liking was utterly pointless. But still, he couldn't let anyone suspect that anything was going on. And Loki greeting him the moment he walked through the door would most definitely raise suspicions.

The wait for the knight to come to the nursery felt like twenty hours. Loki began pacing by the door willing him to come. Peter began to cry. It was as if he could sense his father's nervousness and was also worried for his life. "Peter." He said as he picked up his son and the pacing restarted. "You needn't worry. While I find the knight grading. He is your godfather and your father's closest friend. He will not let anything happen to you so there is no need to stir. And if he didn't succeed, I will do everything in my power to protect you. Kill her if I must. But no one will be taking you tonight. I promise you that."

Peter began to calm down and as Loki placed him back in bed the door swung open. Loki turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Rhody had returned. His clothing was torn, since he didn't have his usual armor on when he was magically transported to Xandar. And the scent that wafted in the room, made a stable smell elegant. His shoulders were drastically moving up and down and his breathing was heavy. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead, and a few were threatening to fall into his eyes. He quietly shut the door behind him and headed straight to the rocking chair to sit down.

Loki waited for Rhodey to say something. Anything. Peter's life was a stake, and the Knight was just rocking in the chair as if he had all the time in the world.

"The name?" Loki finally asked no longer being able to wait. Time was dwindling away. They only had a few hours until midnight, when the witch was set to return. And Loki refused to let time slip away from him any further. "Do you have her name or not?"

The creaking came to a halt as Rhodey stopped rocking. "If Peter's life wasn't on the line. If Tony wasn't my best friend. I would spend so much time torturing you over this little piece of information."

"As if this isn't torture enough." Loki grumbled under his breath. "Do you have the name or not?" Loki snapped, but the knight was not phased by his harsh tone.

* * *

"This is the last night." The witch said as she circled the prince's crib. "Your last chance to save your son. So, shall we begin?"

"But of course."

Once the witch was seated in the rocking chair he began pacing as if he was still debating names. "Doreen."

"No." She said as her smile grew.

"Carol."

"No"

Loki decided one more name. That was all he was going to say. One more name. And then, the he would reveal the truth. "Kate?"

"You said that just the other night."

"Could it be Wanda?"

Silence.

There was nothing. But he could sense it in the room. His magical contract reduced to nothing and the limits on protecting Peter had lifted away.

The door swung open shattering the silence and Loki's whipped around to see who could possibly be disturbing them. Rhodey was standing outside the door incase anything were to go wrong tonight, so he didn't know who could be barging in. "Loki, what the hell is-" Tony slowly stopped walking as he saw the strange woman in the room. Her hands were clenched tightly and her teeth gritted. "Am I interrupting something here?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki could see it. He could feel it in his very bones. With Tony in the room and her having failed in her plan, she was going to use magic. She was going to kill Tony, or worse. Loki needed to be quick. With their contract broken, he could protect Peter and Tony. He merely thought the words of the spell, and as the witch raised her hand, her eyes glowed. She aimed at Tony with one hand and Peter the other, but Loki's shield went up just in time. "Tony?" Rhodey now ran through the door, after he heard the sound of snapping wood. The rocking chair was now in several pieces. Loki rose his own hand and the witch was floating in air choking. Peter had started crying and if felt like the entire world was collapsing around Loki. He came to Midgard with Tony to start anew. To not go down the path he was headed back in Asgard.

"Loki." The shield had dropped and Tony now stood behind his husband. He placed a hand on his arm, and saw the green eyes meet his own. They were lost. Confused. Upset. Hints of animosity. But most of all he could see failure in them. That Loki felt like he had failed everyone he loved. Peter had stopped crying and Rhodey took the young prince from his crib and began to sooth him.

Wanda had been let go on her feet fell to the floor. She grabbed her neck and she breathed heavily for air. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think. She knew the man was powerful. Had years of magical study over her. But she never imagined him to be his powerful. She assumed the Midgardian King had softened him in some ways. But it appeared the venom is still in his veins. The Time Gem had not lied to her about the wrath and power that slept in the Asgardian. If he had not been the husband of her enemy she would have sought him out. Asked him to teach her all that he knew. Part of her still wanted to learn from him. To learn all that he knows and surpass him.

"Anthony-" Loki started, but he didn't know what to say. The guilt that he had been suppressing. The lies that he had weaved.

Tony just simply shook his head and turned his attention to the strange woman in the room. "What do you want with me?" Tony asked simply. "I mean, it is me you're actually after." He said with absolute certainty.

"You know your crimes." She attempted to spat, but her throat was still throbbing in pain, but her statement sounded more pathetic than it was intended.

Tony straightened himself out and approached her. He knelt down and looked hard into her eyes. "Trust me I know. My list of crimes is longer than anyone else in the twelve kingdoms. Quill was probably the only one to ever come close. So why not being a little more specific."

Her eyes darted behind Tony to where Rhodey was standing. He was dressed very plainly compared to the armor he wore during battle. Be strapped to his belt were two gun. Tony looked at the guns then back to the supposed sorceress. The malice in her eyes while looking at the weapons was unlike any he had ever seen. "Which village do you hail from?"

"My home no longer stands." She spoke fiercely. "It was destroyed by weapons such as that. Weapons that did not exist until a juvenile prince made them. The Kingdoms were peaceful until you introduced such horrors to us. Me and my brother are all that remains."

Tony quickly stood up. "I was never aware villages were destroyed." He looked to Rhodey for an answer. "How many villages have been destroyed by my weapons?"

Rhodey's eyes shot to Peter's. He couldn't look at Tony in the eyes. But the young prince's eyes were so much like his father's it was like he had never turned away. "Before you were kidnapped, Obadiah was making deals with more than just the Ten Rings." Rhodey finally said.

"Why did you never tell me this Rhodey? Why did I not know about this? How long have you known?"

"About five years. Sam told me about it when we returned to the Kingdom. He and Scott were working as spies to sorts. Trying to get into his inner circle in order to dethrone him."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"We agreed that it would be best to not tell you. The kingdom was unstable enough and we didn't want to drop too many things on you at once."

"Well look where not telling me got her." Tony said pointing to Wanda. "I caused this. And it's my job to fix it."

While Tony and Rhodey spat persisted, Loki approached Wanda. While he still could not forgive, he knew he only had himself to blame. He let it escalate this far. He let power tempt him. But if he looked past that. If he just looked at the young girl sitting there. She was honestly no different than himself. Using her magic to further her own goals. That circumstances beyond her control made her turn down this dark path. Maybe if he had a teacher. Someone to guide him after his mother's death, his magic would not have become so crooked and corruptible. He might not still be trying to repair the damage that exists in his heart. This girl, while having remarkable skill, was still rough. She relied on the infinity stones for much of her magic. She still had room to grow, she just needed to be pushed in the right direction. The path opposite of what they both had been walking on. "You have never killed before. Have you?" Loki asked, but he didn't expect her to answer. "Seeing as how you knew so much about me, you must know that I attempted to kill my own brothers and father and failed just as dismally. And while I doubt any disdain you have for my husband will ever become compassion. I believe you should stay here at the castle. I could teach you a few things. And maybe one day, you could finally succeed in the vengeance you so desperately desire."

She looked at him for a moment perplexed by the offer. She had tried to take away his son. Put him through hell the last three days. Restricted his magic. And never once denied that killing the king. Destroy him was her ideal endgame. And here he was. The talented and perplexing Asgardian offering her a home and a mentorship. "Why would you do this for me?"

Loki turned around and looked at his. While his voice still sounded irritated, his eyes said another. He could never truly be mad at his best friend. Well, mad for that long anyways. "I haven't the slightest." He said before turning around to face the sorceress. "But as much as I hate admitting this, you have talent. You could be strong enough to even surpass me one day." He stood up and brushed himself off "Wouldn't you like to prove me right?"

Tony and Rhodey joined them and Loki took Peter from the knight. His son was yawning. Slowly drifting off to sleep since he no longer felt threatened. "So what are we doing with her?" Rhodey asked.

"Her, and her brother if he so wishes, will be living with us." Loki declared even though Wanda never gave him an actual answer to his proposition.

"Seriously?" Rhodey looked to Tony expecting to see some form of retaliation to this plan, but nothing came. "After all she put us through, you are going to let her live here?"

"And train her." Loki said with a grin.

"Tony. You cannot be onboard with this." The knight said incredulously.

"I think it's a good idea." Tony quickly said. "And the next time you try to kill me. You better do better than this."

"Tony you can't be serious?"

"Um, who's the king here?" Tony asked as he began walking out of the room.

"She was going to kill you!"

"I'm going to bed." Tony said over the knight's shoulder. "Join me once all this is sorted out." And with that Tony and Rhodey headed down the hall, their bickering could still be heard.

Loki put Peter back in his crib and returned to Wanda. "The choice is yours. But if you crave the knowledge I possess, meet me in the morning in front of the castle gates." With that, Loki left the room. He knew she would return. That she would be waiting for him come morning.

Loki opened his bedroom door slowly, and Tony was already in bed waiting for him. He slid between the sheets and Tony immediately pulled him into a kiss. His fingertips slowly moved up and down Loki's skin and both men were beginning to feel heated. When they parted, Tony was grinning widely.

"What was that for?" Loki asked. While he was enjoying their intimacy it was perplexing considering what had happened moment ago. "I lied to you. Betrayed-"

But Tony quieted him with a quick but sensual kiss. "I am not going to ask what happened. I know Rhodey will be more than happy to fill me in on the details in the morning."

"Then why-"

"When I think back to when we first met, you were a selfish, arrogant, obnoxious." Loki rolled his eyes, even though he knew Tony was speaking the truth. "Not to mention that whole little trying to kill your family stint. But what I saw now. You offering that girl a home. To train her to use her magic. To not let her end up like you. You have changed. Become a king that has proved daddy dearest wrong. I know at times you don't see it. That change can be hard to see after what you have gone though. But you have changed. And I couldn't be more proud."

"Such sentiment Anthony? This is most peculiar." Loki said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm waiting for you to take all the credit for this supposed change you see in me."

"I have my moments." Tony said before pulling Loki into another kiss that could easily rival the one they shared on their boat all those years ago.


End file.
